The Parent Trap
by devilhamster
Summary: What happens when a pair of twins that was separated since they  were just a baby were to be reunited at a camp? Would they be able to acknowledge the truth about their family and tried to bring their divorce parents back together again? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first fiction I ever written so cut me some slack if it is not as good as you all think. As I love Shiznat from Mai-hime and the movie The Parent Trap very much I decided to just put them together.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime/Otome, Sunrise does and The Parent Trap belongs to Disney Channel

Well enjoy reading and review

* * *

**Chapter One**

EXT. MOUNTAIN ROAD - SOUTHERN GARDEROBE - DAY

A caravan of THREE CAMP BUSES with the name CAMP OTOME FOR GIRLS emblazoned on their sides climb a tree-lined road. The Buses turn down a narrow lane and pass through a freshly painted wooden gate and giving us a sweeping view of the beautiful CAMP OTOME. A magnificent lake sparkles in the distance with red canoes lined up on its shores. Over this quiet serenity we HEAR the Bus HORNS HONKING to announce the first day of camp has officially begun.

EXT. MAIN LODGE - CAMP OTOME

Girls. Girls. Girls. Tall ones, short ones and everything in between. Some carry pillows, others carry stuffed animals, all wear backpacks. There are more pony-tails swinging at this moment than you can imagine. Teenage Counselors try to control the pandemonium without much luck. The only men in sight, the Bus Drivers tossing duffel bags out of the buses and into a large pile.

MARIA SUGIURA, the owner of the Camp, is in her late sixties, four and a half feet tall, wearing khaki shorts, talks through a BULLHORN. Next to her stands her daughter and first lieutenant, MIDORI SUGIURA is in her early twenties but always act like a seventeen just less than six feet, tanned and look humourless once in her lifetime. She also holds a BULL-HORN.

**"****Good morning, ladies and welcome to Camp Otome. I'm Maria, your Camp Director and this is my daughter and right hand man, Midori. Girls, please find your duffels as quickly as possible, we've got a big, big day ahead of us. Midori,'bunk assignments, if you please**.**"** Maria talked through her bull-horn

Midori lifts her BULL-HORN and starts barking out bunk assignments right into her Mother's ear. Maria covers her ears in pain.

"**Berg, Kate, Iroquois, bunk seven, Bergouy, Lily! Chickasaw, bunk five!  
(A SCREAM of joy was heard as Midori continue on) Burnham, Daisy! Kickapoo, bunk three!"**

A MOUNTAIN OF DUFFEL BAGS sits on the quad as one dark-brown haired with emerald color eyes, eleven year-old, Natsumi Kuga, pops up from behind the huge pile.

"**Okay, found my duffel, now the question is, how do I get it out?"** Natsumi grumble to herself

Natsumi wears overalls, a baseball cap that says Girls Rule, sunglasses, and a sweat-shirt tied around her waist. Her ears are pierced, her hair is short, and she wears bright red high tops and metallic blue nail finding her duffel bag strap mumble to herself that she can do it as she pulls on the strap with all her might, her face turning bright red.

"**Okay, no I can't do it."** Still trying to get her duffel bag out of the pile.

At that time, a read-headed kid, JULIA, walking through and stop behind Natsumi, carrying her duffel bag on her shoulder and chewing a bubble gum.

**"You must be new." **Julia stated.** "How can you tell?"** Natsumi now turn and facing the red-head raising her high-brow. **"You didn't know to grab your duffel before the apes tossed it into the heap. I would say you need some serious help." **Julia stated as the matter-of-fact while checking on her fingernails.** "Thanks. It's the big blue one."**Julia helps Natsumi pull on the strap.** "Cool hat." **Julia said while still trying to pull the duffel bag which didn't budge one bit.** "Thanks, it was a going away gift from my Papa." **Natsumi say with a big smile on her face.

As Julia and Natsumi pull on the strap together, the Bus Drivers toss another half-dozen new duffels onto the pile. Natsumi and Julia shoot the Bus Drivers a glare. Just then, AOKI, a shoulder length brown haired girl strapping ten year-old in a tie-dye T-shirt, beads and a bandana around her head arrives and easily pulls her duffel from the center of the pile.

"**Now that's my kind of woman."** Natsumi said as she looks awe at the brown haired girl. Julia cups her hands around her mouth and shouted, **"Hey! Tie-Dye girl!"** Nicole turns around hearing the call. **"Would you mind giving me a hand? My duffel the big blue one was stuck way in there."** Natsumi said pointing at her duffel in the piles. Aoki nods and drops her duffel. It LANDS right on Julia's left foot follow by a screamed. **"You okay?"** Natsumi asked looking at Julia who was in pain as she grabbing her left foot. **"That would be negative."**Aoki yanks Natsumi's duffel out of the pile and drops it on Julia's other foot.**"Ouch! Why, thank you."** Julia said sarcastically while Natsumi was smirking. Aoki smiles sweetly. **"You're welcome."** Aoki turned her attention towards Natsumi's duffel and accidentally read the name-tag that was placed there. **"Hey, you're from Saxas?" **looking awe at Natsumi.** "You are? Do you live in Tokyo?"** Julia asked looking awe as well. **"Do you like live next door to a movie star?"** Aoki asked a bit too enthusiastic.

**"...What are you two, Lucy and Ethel?"** Natsumi answer a bit sarcastically.  
**"I've never even been to Tokyo**. **I live in Fuuka, that's in Northern Saxas, and I live next door to a vineyard."** Natsumi explained.  
**"A what yard?"** Julia asked dumbly. **"A vineyard. It's where you grow grapes to make wine. That's what we do, me and my Papa, we own a vineyard. What bunk are you guys in?"** Natsumi asked feeling a bit tired. **"Corals"** Julia and Aoki answered at the same time. Julia and Aoki look at each other, clearly not thrilled.

A yell from bull-horn was heard  
**"Kuga, Natsumi..."**

Natsumi yells back  
**"Yo! Right here!"**

Midori looks over and waves  
**"Arapaho! Bunk eleven!"**

The Girls slap hands and head off toward their bunk. When suddenly Natsumi asked, **"So, either of you by any chance know how to play poker?"** Julia and Aoki shake their  
heads. **"No? That's a shame. So, tell me, how much cash you guys brought with you this summer?"** an evil smile suddenly appeared on her face

As the Girls walk off, a LIMOUSINE pulling up in front of the MAIN LODGE. Heads turn as the Driver, in a dark suit and cap, hops out and opens the limousine's back door. Out steps a PROPER KYOTO BUTLER, perfect posture, elegant grey suit, and extremely proper demeanour. His name is REITO and he speaks with a stuffy KYOTO ACCENT.

Reito leans into the back-seat and takes the hand of an elegantly dressed, dark-brown haired with emerald color eyes, eleven year-old, SHIZUKA FUJINO. Shizuka wears a powder blue suit and carries a purse and a small vanity case. Her hair is perfectly neat, shoulder length and worn with a powder blue head band. As Shizuka turns to Reito, we can see her face and realized SHE LOOKS ExACTLY LIKE NATSUMI KUGA! Same hair color, same eyes, same nose, same mouth, same height, and same weight. They were identical in every way.

* * *

Well that's all folks. If you want to continue reading it then review and let me know. If luck was on my side I will see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the first fiction so cut me some slack if it is not as good as you all think. As I love Shiznat from Mai-hime and the movie The Parent Trap very much I decided to just put them together.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime/Otome, Sunrise does and The Parent Trap belongs to Disney Channel

Well enjoy reading and review

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**"Well, here we are - Camp Otome for Girls."** Reito says as he looks around with disdain as he continues **"We travelled six thousand miles for... this?"** Shizuka looks around. She also speaks with a KYOTO ACCENT. **"Ara! It's rather picturesque, wouldn't you say?" **Shizuka say as she looks around the camp. **"I don't know if that's precisely the term I would use." **Reito looks at Shizuka and giving her a toothy smile. Shizuka smiles back as the Limo Driver lines up four pieces of matching luggage by Reito's side. **"So, let's review, your Mother's list, shall we?"** Reito pulls out a typed list and read it aloud to Shizuka.

"**Vitamins?" **

"**Check." **Shizuka confirmed

"**Minerals?"**

"**Check."**

"**List of daily intake of fruits and vegetables?"**

"**Check. Check."**  
Reito looks up from the list towards Shizuka

**"****Check for fruits, check for vegetables. Go on." **Shizuka explained to Reito sheepishly**  
**

**"****Herbal teas, sugarless candy, sun block, lip balm, insect repellent, umbrella, stationary, stamps, fountain pen, flashlight, batteries, photos of your mother, grandfather and of course..."** Reito turns the page of the list. **"Yours truly" **ending the words of the list.

**"****Got it all... I think." **Shizuka ponder as she put her hand on the side of her face.

**"****Oh, and here's a little something from your Grandfather, a brand new deck of cards. Maybe you'll find someone on this continent who can actually whip your tush at poker."** Reito say as he takes out a deck of cards out of his pockets.

**"****Ara, I doubt it but thanks. And thanks for bringing me, Reito." **Shizuka looks down on the ground trying to hide her blush.

Reito is suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. He looks away, about to burst into tears, quickly grabs Shizuka, hugs her tightly, then just as quickly - regains his dignity.

**"****And remember, if you change your mind and want me to pick you up at the end of camp, I'm only a phone-call away."** Reito give Shizuka a smile.

**"****Ara, I'll be fine. See you in eight weeks, Rei ol' pal."**

**"****Eight weeks it is, Queen of my Heart."**

Shizuka puts out her hand, Reito places his hand over hers and they proceed to do an extravagantly worked out SECRET HANDSHAKE - with all kinds of moves in it including a butt bump, a wave under the chin and shimmy to-and-fro. When it's over, Reito resumes his proper Butler demeanour and gets into the Limo. As the Limo pulls away, Midori's voice was heard.

**"Shizuka Fujino?"**

**"****Yes, hello. I apologize if I'm late. My plane was fogged in leaving Ukyo-ku. You know how- Kyoto is in June."** Shizuka explained sheepishly

**"****Can't say that I do. Never been to jolly 01- Windbloom but never-the-less,.milady, welcome to the Saxas and what we like to think of as the most beautiful spot on God's green earth - Camp Otome."** Midori says as she takes a huge sniff of fresh air. **"Oh, jeez, a bug flew up my nose." **Midori starts honking and swatting at her nose and generally going crazy

**"****Are you all right?"** Shizuka asked concerned about the older woman

**"****Oh sure. Just one of the hazards of camp life. You have a little shnoz ... you'll be fine." **Midori indicates her own nose **"With this honker, okey-dokey, let's get this show on the road, you got problems." **looks at Shizuka's luggage.

**"****Can you manage?"** Shizuka asked pleadingly

**"****Manage? Uh, sure... Suppose I can... Why not? I am still young you know."** Midori awkwardly gathers up Shizuka's entire luggage and leads her toward her bunk.

**"****I know this sounds weird, but ... have we met before?"** Midori asked confusingly as she accidentally steps in a gopher hole and stumbles forward...

**"****Met before? No, no, I don't think so. I'm positive I'd remember you."** Shizuka reply as catch Midori before she fell down

EXT. SHIZUKA'S BUNK - THE PEARLS -A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER

Midori huffing and puffing, leads Shizuka up the steps to her cabin.

**"****Showers are to your right. Rec room's to your left. Mess hall's straight ahead. Chow's at seven, twelve-fifteen and sixthirty. Mother gives five demerits for being tardy, so don't be or you may suffer the consequences."** Midori holds the screen door open with her LEG as she balances Shizuka's suitcases under her arms

**"****Welcome to the Pearls."** Midori introduce.

INT. PEARLS BUNK

Eight cots with Seven Girls unpacking and getting into their uniforms. Shizuka and Midori enter.

**"****New arrival, girls. Name's Fujino." **Midori call out to the girls in the bunk

A cherubic-looking, orange haired girl with a pair of luminous golden eyes, MIA, looks up from her Game Boy.

**"****Your name's Fujino?"** she asked curiously

**"Shizuka Fujino. Just arrived from Kyoto, Windbloom."** Midori answer as she drop Shizuka's luggage as she continues **"First time in the country, I believe, right, Shi-chan?"**

**"****Yes, ma'am, just arrived this morning, which is actually tonight for me, which makes this tomorrow morning, which...** (notices everyone watching her) **makes me a ' bit jet-lagged.** (notices a empty cot) **This one mine?"** Shizuka asked blushing while looking down at the floor

**"****Yep. Has to be made every morning right after 's a stickler for neatness, so remember to police your area daily. Now, change into your uniform, Fujino, chow's at thirteen hundred. Late and Mother gives five demerits..."** Midori says before she could finish the sentences Shizuka continue it for her. **"-for being-tardy.** (Midori stops short) **I remember."**

DIANA, a spectacle, blond-haired camper, with a CD Walkman around her neck, catches Shizuka's eye and smiles.

**"****But thank you for reminding me, ma'am"** Shizuka smiles sweetly at Midori as she bow.

**"****Quite welcome, Fujino."** Midori smiles at Shizuka's politeness and starting to walks out to the exit. As she exits **"Introduce yourself, ladies. Be sociable."** Midori says as she trips over a sneaker on her way out. The Girls hold in their laughter as she BANGS her head on the door frame. As soon as she's gone, the Girls crack-up.

**"****How scary is it if that.. that woman's in charge?"** Mia says innocently

INT. DINING HALL - TWENTY MINUTES LATER.

A hundred and fifty Girls, all in camp uniforms, have arrived for dinner. Two lines of Girls approach a central buffet table.

IN ONE LINE we find Natsumi. IN THE OTHER LINE, headed right toward her, is Shizuka. Both Shizuka and Natsumi are busy talking to their friends and don't notice each other.

As Shizuka reaches the front of the line and approaches the buffet table, Natsumi does the same. For a split second, they stand directly next to each other. Just as they are about to see each other, Maria steps between them with a plate full of food.

**"****Excuse me, girls ... I've just got to have a scoop of those gorgeous kiwis."**  
Maria says holding a large spoonful, turns to Natsumi and asked **"Care for some?"**

**"****Oh, no thanks, can't, I'm allergic."** Natsumi takes her plate and moves off.  
Maria turns to Shizuka on her other side and asked **"How bout you, dear? Kiwis?"**

**"****Ara, sorry, wish I could but I'm allergic."** Shizuka replied politely as she started to moves off

Maria got confused, as she looks back to Natsumi, who is now gone** "Oh, yes, allergic, you just told me that. How'd you get over there? Oh, well,  
first day of camp... You'll have to excuse the old girl. At least I'm not Putting salt in the sugar shakers yet. I mean, sugar in the..."** turns back to Shizuka, who is also gone.  
**" Now, where'd she go?"**

INT. SHOWER HOUSE - LATER THAT EVENING

Natsumi ENTERS a shower stall and begins washing her hair. She wears a small GOLD LOCKET around her neck. A beat later, Shizuka ENTERS the stall next to her and turns on the water. She wears an IDENTICAL LOCKET. The Girls can not see each other over the partition. Natsumi drops her soap and it slides into Shizuka's stall. Shizuka reaches over the partition and hands the soap back to Natsumi and say...

**"****Ara, here you go." **

**"****Got it! Thanks."** Reply Natsumi

As their FINGERS TOUCH, they both STAND FROZEN for a moment... a current of some sort running between them. They each TURN AND LOOK AT THEIR TOUCHING HANDS. Then they both let go. Natsumi lifts her locket, and sucks on it. Shizuka does -the exact same thing as she turns off the water...

EXT. CAMP - THE FOLLOWING DAY

A FENCING MATCH. Two Girls, each wearing nylon jackets and wire-mesh masks are in the middle of a duel. The First Girl is whipping the Second's butt, knocking her sword out of her hand and pinning her against the wall. The other Campers applaud and cheer.

Both Girls take off their masks and we see Natsumi is the victor.

**"****Touche! Excellent, girls."** Midori raises Natsumi's arm.  
**"The winner and still undefeated champ, Natsumi Kuga!"**and proclaim her winner.

Natsumi takes a bow and moves off with her-friends. Shizuka, Diana and Mia pass by in time to hear Midori say

**"****Do we have any challengers?" **as she looks around and place her attention on Shizuka. Shizuka notices Midori's glances decided to join.

**"****Ara,sure. I'll take a whack at it."** Shizuka says as she put on a mask. She snaps on a vest, flips the sword into the air and catches it, then nods to Midori signalling her that she is ready. Midori blows her whistle

**"****En garde!"**

Natsumi, still in her mask, turns to see Shizuka in her mask and vest. Shizuka bow and SALUTES briskly with her sword. Natsumi hesitates, and then does the same. They stand on guard... looking like bookends. Midori blows the whistle again and...

THE DUEL BEGINS

Natsumi lunges, Shizuka parries, and then attacks. Natsumi tries to knock the sword out of Shizuka's hand but Shizuka deflects the blade, whirls around and lunges. Point for Shizuka!

Natsumi gets the jump on Shizuka and comes in low. Point!  
Natsumi lunges but Shizuka catches her sword and sweeps it in a full circle pulling them together, mask-to-mask. They break.

Natsumi charges but Shizuka side-steps and Natsumi runs past her. Natsumi stops and whips around to find Shizuka lunging toward her. ..Natsumi steps back loses her balance and falls butt-first into a WATER TROUGH, landing with a huge splash. The Campers explode with laughter.

Shizuka reaches her hand out to help Natsumi but Natsumi grabs Shizuka's hand and yanks her into the trough. The Campers crack-up as the two Girls sits soaking, side-by-side. They climb out together and angrily pull off their masks. Shizuka tosses her long dark-brown hair as Natsumi shakes her short dark-brown hair dry.

**"****Looks like we got ourselves a new camp champ. Miss Shizuka Fujino! Let's'shake hands, girls."** Midori announce cheerfully

Neither girl turns around.

**"****Girls!"** Midori warned

Shizuka and Natsumi turn, hands extended. And for the first time, THEY LOOK INTO EACH OTHER'S FACES. They freeze. Speechless. It's like looking into a mirror. Natsumi extends her hand...Shizuka reaches for it.

* * *

Well thats's all folk. Wanting to read more? Remember to review and I will see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the first fiction I ever written so cut me some slack if it is not as good as you all think. As I love Shiznat from Mai-hime and the movie The Parent Trap very much I decided to just put them together. I also like to thank for all the reviewers for their reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime/Otome, Sunrise does and The Parent Trap belongs to Disney Channel

Well enjoy reading and review

* * *

"_Monotype Corsiva_**" **Shizuka's talking

"**Times New Roman****" **Natsumi's talking

"Time New Roman**"** general people speaking

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Shizuka and Natsumi turn, hands extended. And for the first time, they look into each other's faces. They freeze and was speechless as they look at each other it's like looking into a mirror. Natsumi extends her hand...Shizuka reaches for it. As they touch, something electric again passes between them. Shizuka and Natsumi look down at their hands, then up at each other... not knowing what to say. Just then, their friends join them and they immediately slip their hands into their pockets - at the same time. Their friends stop in their tracks and look from Shizuka to Natsumi - stunned at the resemblance. The lunch bell rings and everyone else on the lawn runs toward the Dining Hall.

"**Why's everyone staring?"**

"_Ara, don't you see it?_**"**

"**See what?"**

"_Ara, don't you see the resemblance between us_**."**

"**A resemblance? Between you and me? Let me see, turn sideways ..." **

Shizuka turns to a side

"**Now the other way..."**

Shizuka does as instructed

"**Well, your eyes are much closer together than mine. Your ears stick out, your teeth are crooked and that nose... well, don't worry, those things can be fixed."**

Aoki and Julia laughed heartily when they heard what their friend said.

Diana turn to Shizuka

"Want me to deck her for you?" she asked

"**Hold on, I'm not quite finished yet. You want to know the real difference between us?"** Natsumi snicker towards Shizuka as the latter narrow her eyes

"_Ara, I have class and you don't? Or I know how to fence and you don't? Take your pick._**" **

Natsumi angrily steps forward but Midori steps between them.

"Okay, ladies, time to break-up this little love fest. Shizuka... Natsumi...**"**

Midori moved her head towards Shizuka then Natsumi and notices how they look alike

"I mean, Natsumi... Shizuka..."

The lunch bell rings again. Mia and Diana pull Shizuka away, as Aoki and Julia drags Natsumi away in the other direction.

"That girl is a major loser." Julia scoff

"Yeah. Too bad you couldn't look like somebody cooler**."**Aoki snicker at the red head as the latter glare

**"**_Ara, do we really look as much alike as I think we do_**?"**

"It's just a weird freak of nature. Please accept my condolences.**" **Diana joke as she slaps Shizuka on the back

Shizuka looks back at Natsumi, who is sneaking a look at her. She quickly turns away.

* * *

INT. SHIZUKA'S BUNK - THE PEARLS - NIGHT

A pile of change, crumpled dollar bills, candy bars were on the centre of a single cot. Where crowd of girls watching a poker game Shizuka, with a lolipop dangling from the side of her mouth, is playing with Four Older Girls and winning big-time.

"_Ara, I'm sorry, ladies, it look like I have won once again._"

Shizuka spreads out a full house. The Older Girls groan and toss the cards that were in their hands, as Shizuka rakes in the pot.

"_Ara... is that it... no other takers?_"

"You've already taken everybody..." one of the girls said

Suddenly a crisp new 1000 yen note floats on to the cot.

**"Not everybody."**

Everyone including Shizuka turn towards the voice and see Natsumi standing over Shizuka, a smirk on her face.

"_Ara Kuga-han would you be my next taker?"_

**"Why of course, that's the point I put down the money didn't I? Well let the game began"**

Natsumi skilfully shuffling a deck of cards. As she deals, a series of quick cuts of Shizuka and Natsumi, going one-on-one... shuffling, dealing, drawing, bluffing... First Shizuka rakes in the pot... then Natsumi... then Shizuka... it's back and forth... until finally the entire pot sits in front of Natsumi and Shizuka is down to her last yen.

Natsumi tossing in her bet

**"Three-hundred yen."**

Shizuka checks her hand... she's holding a straight. She bites her lip... knowing she's holding a winning hand.

**"Tell you what I'm gonna do, since you're almost tapped out... I'll make you a deal. Loser jumps into the lake after the game."**

_"Ara, excellent."_

**"Nude."**

_"Ara, even more excellent. Queen high straight."_ Shizuka grinned revealing her hand thinking that she has won. Unfortunately for her, luck was on Natsumi's side this time as the latter spreads-a full house across the blanket

**"Start unzipping, Princess... full-house."**

**

* * *

**

EXT. LAKE - NIGHT

The night was especially cold tonight as Shizuka's camp uniform started to falls to the sand. Shizuka steps away from her clothes. Behind her were the girls from the poker game huddled on the shore holding candles. Natsumi stands in the center of the group, a content smile on her face.

"That girl's butt looks awfully familiar." Julia ponders as she watches Shizuka walk towards the lake then she turn and look at Natsumi's butt.

"It does!"

* * *

THE LAKE

Shizuka reaches the dock, teeth chattering. She turns back, looks at the girls. Natsumi and her friends were waving at her. Shizuka salutes them and then she jump gracefully slice through the water, in a perfect dive. Shizuka pops up in the surface, looks out at the girls but finding they are gone!

Shizuka quickly get back up to the land as she across the sand and arrive at where her clothes were but all that's left are her sneakers. Shizuka catching on the scheme whisper to herself...

_"Ara, let the games begin."_

* * *

EXT. CAMP WALDEN - THE FOLLOWING DAY

Natsumi and her friends are trudging back to their bunk after a hike. They're hot, sweaty and tired.

"I swear I heard that girl sneezing all the way across the dining hall this morning." Julia laugh follow by the others while Natsumi yawns

**"I'm so tired. I'm crawling back into bed and sleeping until lunch."**

Aoki laughed and agree with her friend but suddenly stops, as her eyes went wide looking up at the roof of their bunk

"That does not seem like a possibility."

**"Why not?"** Natsumi asked feeling annoyed

"That's 'why not'." Aoki pointing at the roof of their bunks

Natsumi stops in her tracks, her eyes rising to the roof of the bunk where every single cot is now perched.

**"No way."**

**

* * *

**

EXT. CAMP WALDEN - NIGHT

Lights are out. Everything is quiet and peaceful. Suddenly, three shadowy figures run silently toward Shizuka's bunk.

* * *

INT. ANNIE'S BUNK - NIGHT

Inside the bunk, Diana, Mia and Shizuka is sleeping drown deep in their slumber. The door squeaks open and Natsumi steps inside. She signals the other once making sure the coast is clear as Aoki and Julia tip-toe into the bunk carrying strange, unidentifiable objects. They all quickly got to work. A jar of honey is opened and poured into a pair of shoes. A can of shaving cream is squirted onto a pillow-case. A ball of twine is wound around a bedpost, and then zigzagged across the industrial-size can of chocolate chips is emptied into a bucket. Wesson oil is poured all over the floor. Once the work is done the three friends quickly and silently went back towards their bunk.

* * *

INT SHIZUKA'S BLINK - FOLLOWING MORNING

The bunk looks like one giant spider web. Mazes of string were everywhere. The sound of a trumpet reverberates through the room as the signal bell to wake up as the girls get out of bed, slide in the Wesson Oil, and get stuck in the honey, trip over the string... lots of yelling and screaming. Shizuka stands dripping in shaving cream.

"Ikezu! She's without a doubt, the lowest, most awful creature that ever walked the planet!"

* * *

EXT. SHIZUKA'S BUNK - SAME TIME

Natsumi, Julia and Aoki are peeking in the windows, thrilled with their achievement.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Natsumi quote her thanks like Elvis

Just then, the two Sugiura's appear behind them, clipboards in hand.

"Good morning, girls." Maria greeted them

"Morning, Maria" three of them greeted back not even spare a glance towards the elder, then, they thought for a second and freaked out

"Maria?"

At the same time Midori was climbing up the steps to Shizuka's bunk

" Pearls... Surprise inspection. Attention! Mom, why don't you do the honors..."

Maria nods and reaches for the screen door handle but Natsumi rushes to her.

**"No, no, don't go in there!"**

Shizuka crosses to her side of the screen door and watches, wondering what Natsumi's up to.

While at the other side of the screen door

**"One of the girls got sick last night and it's a big mess. Save yourself the aggravation. It's really disgusting."**

"Well, if someone's sick, dear, then I must go in.-

Maria starts to open the door, not realizing she's pulling on a string attached to a bucket that's about to tip right over her head. Natsumi's eyes shoot up to the bucket, then back to Maria

**"No, really, let go of that door. I insist. She's highly contagious."**

Shizuka notices Natsumi's eyes go up to the bucket as she realizes the reasoning behind Natsumi's actions. Slowly a devilish smile appears on her angelic face as she calls out to the elder

_"Ara actually, we're all fine in here. Unless Natsumi Kuga knows something we don't know. Open the door and come on in, ma'am."_

With that, Maria swings open the door, tipping the bucket which we now see is filled with Hershey's syrup. Maria is instantly covered head-to-toe in chocolate. Midori screams, slipping in the syrup and tumbling down the stairs. Maria turns to Natsumi, slowly wiping the syrup from her eyes.

"Congratulations, ladies ..."

* * *

INT. SUGIURA'S TENT - MOMENTS LATER

Shizuka and Natsumi stand side-by-side as Maria paces in front of them, holding a towel, still wiping off chocolate. Midori stands at her side, also spotted in chocolate.

"That little stunt was the most revolting display of hooliganism ever to take place on these hollowed grounds." Maria lectured

"A-men." quote Midori

"And worst of all, coming from two sisters who should be setting an example for the entire..." Maria continue

_"Kannin na. We're not sisters, ma'am."_

Maria turns, looks at them.

**"We've never even seen each other before."**

"That's impossible." Maria stated still now believing in what she heard

"I'm afraid the look-alike thing has been the crux of the problem, mom."

"Well, whatever the excuse, I recommend immediate dismissal."

**"You're sending us home?" **Natsumi asked hoping that judgment could be overthrow

Midori ponders the issue a bit

"That does somehow say we failed, doesn't it, Mom?"

"All right, all right... Let me just think..."

"Uh-oh." Midori whisper

The girls both bite their lockets, nervously awaiting their fate.

* * *

Well that's all folk. Wanting to read more? Remember to review and I will see you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is the first fiction I ever written so cut me some slack if it is not as good as you all think. As I love Shiznat from Mai-hime and the movie The Parent Trap very much I decided to just put them together.

Everything here is a made up so anything can happen. Even same sex couple having kids purely of their own.

I also like to thank for all the reviewers for their reviews and their opinions to make this story even better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime/Otome, Sunrise does and The Parent Trap belongs to Disney Channel

Well enjoy reading and review

* * *

EXT. CAMP GROUNDS - A LITTLE LATER 

Both of the Sugiura's lead Shizuka and Natsumi away from their bunks and up a long winding hill. Natsumi balances her duffel bag, on her shoulder, as Natsumi struggles, her full of luggage. The rest of the girls of the entire camp marches in a line behind them.

* * *

INT. ISOLATION BUNK - A FEW MINUTES LATER

Both of the Sugiura's catch their breath as they lead Shizuka and Natsumi into a bunk with just two cots and two trunks.

"We've got six weeks left at camp and you two are going to spend every glorious one of them - together. You'll eat together, bunk together and do all your activities together. Either you'll find a way to get along or you'll punish yourselves better than I ever could."

"You'll thank us for this, you'll see."

After saying their piece, both of the Sugiura's exit leaving Shizuka and Natsumi alone and worse, with each other. Shizuka lifts her suitcases onto the bed and neatly starts unpacking her things. Natsumi, on the other hand, flips open her trunk unzips her duffel and shakes her things out like she's emptying a bag of potato chips into a bowl.

* * *

INT. DINING HALL - TWENTY MINUTES LATER.

At the end of the dining hall, there is a single table hang with a sign that reads: Isolation Table - Do Not Disturb sat Shizuka and Natsumi and eating. They are separate from the other campers and eat without speaking. Shizuka eats a well balanced meal while she reads a book as Natsumi munches on a cheeseburger and plays PSP. They never bother to talk or look at each other.

* * *

INT. DANCE ROOM - THE FOLLOWING DAY

Shizuka, wearing a black leotard, her hair in a bun, stands at the middle of the ballet hall, practicing her plies to Swan Lake. Natsumi enters in black bike shorts and sports bra, carrying a boom box. She ignores Shizuka, turns on a Move That Body (feat. T-Pain & Akon) - Single hit CD and starts practicing a hip-hop routine. Feeling annoyed, Shizuka turns up Swan Lake louder. Natsumi blasts Move That Body right back at her. They went at it until the noise was too loud and thus lead to another punishment by the Sugiuras.

* * *

INT. BATH HOUSE - NIGHT

Natsumi stands in front of the mirror, in a boxer pants and a T-shirt, combing her wet hair. She wraps a towel around her head as Shizuka's pal; Diana enters where she got the former mistaken as Shizuka

"Hey! Shizuka, Oh, man, I can not believe they stuck you with that Natsumi person, I feel so bad for you."

Natsumi notices that Diana mistaken her as Shizuka doing her best Kyoto accent, which is pretty melodramatic.

"Ara! You have no idea, love. It's just bloody awful being in isolation with that dreadful little monster. I do miss you so, darling. Come give us a kiss... Right here on my rosy little cheek. Come, come, don't be shy, I've been ever so lonely."

Diana gives Natsumi a strange look, and then kisses her awkwardly on the cheek. Just then, Shizuka enters, holding her toothpaste and toothbrush.

Diana notices Shizuka, quickly leaping away from Natsumi.

"Shizuka!"

"Ara, Diana-han?"

"Guess that makes me Natsumi."

Diana's scream drowned out loud in denial for kissing Natsumi

* * *

EXT. ISOLATION BUNK - ANOTHER DAY

The day was cloudy and started pouring as the wind howls.

* * *

INT. ISOLATION BUNK - SAME TIME

Natsumi, in her boxer pants and a sweat-shirt, is pinning up postcards and photos above her cot. Shizuka, in matching sweater but wearing a pyjama's pants, plays solitaire. Now and then, each sneaks a glance at the other.

A sudden gust of wind blows the door open, sending Natsumi's stack of photos flying into the air. Natsumi screams, trying to salvage them, as Shizuka rushes to the door and bolts it shut. Together, the girls tie down the blinds. Shizuka finds Natsumi 's favorite stuffed animal, Duran, lying on the floor and hands him to Natsumi.

"Thanks."

"Ara, any of your pictures ruined?"

Natsumi holding a torn photo

"No, only the super cool and beautiful Ducati." Natsumi smirk showing the picture to Shizuka

"Ara, is that yours?"

"Yeah, right in my dreams perhaps. That belongs to my papa. You ever seen one?"

"Ara! Nope I didn't see one before."

"How far away is Kyoto anyway?"

"Ara, lets see from here - six thousand miles. But sometimes, it seems much further. -How far away is your home?'

"Fuuka's way at the other end of the country." Natsumi takes another photo and show it to the latter

"Actually, here's a picture of my house."

"Ara. It's beautiful."

"We've got this incredible porch that wraps around the whole house with rocking chairs and a hammock and stables back that away... and this great pool with a sliding board..."

"Ara, how wonderful." Shizuka giggle then she notices and points to the back of a woman with a long dark hair

"Ara, may I know who is this?"

"Oh, that's my papa... she didn't know I was taking a picture or she would've turned around. She's kind of like my best friend. We do everything together."

"Ara! Your papa is a woman?"

"Yeah. Is that weird?"

"Ara, no, not really"

Silence land on them both doesn't know what to say when suddenly Shizuka reacts strangely, as if chilled; she rubs the goose bumps on her arms.

"What's the matter?"

Shizuka pulling down her sleeves

"Ara! It's chilly in here, that's all."

Natsumi crosses to her trunk and takes out a bag of Oreos. She sees Shizuka watching her.

"Want one?'

"Ara, yes I would like one, okini. I love Oreos. At home, I eat them with mayonnaise."

Natsumi was surprise at what she hear

"You do? That's so weird. So do I."

"A..ara, you're kidding? Most people find that totally disgusting."

"I know. I don't get it. It was so delicious."

"Me either."

Both of them laugh, feel a little guilty for enjoying each other's company, and then laugh even harder. Natsumi digs a jar of mayonnaise from her trunk and opens it. Both of them start eating.

"What's your papa like? I mean is he the kind of father you can talk to or is he one of those workaholic types that says, 'I'll talk to you later, honey', but never really does? I hate that."

"Ara, actually I don't have a father. I mean, I had one, once, I suppose, but my parents divorced years ago. My mother never even mentions anything about her. It's like she evaporated into thin air or something."

"It's scary the way nobody stays together any more."

"Ara, yes it is scary."

Silence lands on both of them once again as they devour their Oreos and mayonnaise.

"Wait you say your father is a she so does that mean your father is a woman as well"

"Ara, yes my father is indeed a woman. Did I ever say my father is a man?"

"Oh well no, just its quite miracle to see how coincidence both our father is a woman huh"

"Ara, it is a coincidence indeed"

"How old are you by the way?"

"Ara, I'll be twelve on October 11th."

Natsumi chokes on her Oreo when she heard what her counterpart say

"So will I."

"Ara! Your birthday's October 11th as well?"

Natsumi nod her head vigorously

"Ara! How weird is that?"

"Very." Natsuki nodded, then, realizing

"Hey, it stopped raining. Want to get a Popsicle or something?"

Shizuka walks to Natsumi and looks her up and down, really studying her, biting on her locket. Natsumi, feeling her eyes on her, plays with her necklace with her hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Ara, Natsumi, what's your mother like?"

"I never met her. She and my papa split up when I was a baby, maybe  
even before, I'm not sure. She doesn't like to talk about her... but I know she was really beautiful."

"Ara, how do you know that?"

"I know because my papa had this old picture of her hidden in her lingerie drawer and she caught me looking at it all the time so she gave it to me to keep. I'm really thirsty, you sure you don't want to go to the canteen and get something to drink?"

"Ara, will you stop thinking about your stomach at a time like this."

"At a time like what?"

"Ara! Don't you realize what's happening? Don't you find it peculiar that we both look so much alike and have the same birthday and... Oh man, this is beyond coincidence, this is beyond imagination! I only have a mother, you only have a father.. You've never seen your Mom; I've never seen my Dad. You have one old picture of your Mom, I have one old picture of my Dad but at least yours is probably a whole picture. Mine's a pathetic little thing, ripped right down the middle... What are you rummaging in your trunk for?"

Natsumi drifts over to her trunk as she rummages through it and then turns around, holding a photo to her chest

"This. It's the picture of my Mom. And it's ripped, too."

Shizuka feel a little spooked

"Ara! Is it right down the middle?"

Natsumi nods nervously

"Yes, right down the middle."

Shizuka rushes to her trunk, wildly tossing out her things. She pulls out a small box, opens it and carefully takes out her ripped photograph. She walks to Natsumi, holding it to her chest.

"Ara, this is so freaky. Okay on the count of three, we'll show them to each other, okay?"

Shizuka and Natsumi at the same time counting one to three as they put their photos  
together

The two torn photos, when placed next to each other, fit perfectly, forming one complete photo. Shizuka's mom sits cosily next to Natsumi's dad, behind them, is a life preserver with the Hime name on it.

Natsumi looks at the complete photo and bite her nails

"That's my Papa..."

"Ara! That is my Mama..."

Both of them stare at the photo, then at each other. A formality of strangeness settles on them. They both reach for their lockets. Then suddenly the lunch bell rang.

"Ara! That's the lunch bell."

"I'm not so hungry anymore. So if your Mama is my Mom and my Papa is your Dad... and we're both born on October 11th, and then you and I are... like... sisters."

"Ara! Sisters? Natsumi, we're twins!"

Frozen, Shizuka laughs then tears come to her eyes. Natsumi's eyes fill up and soon tears streak her cheeks. They put their arms around each other and embrace, sobbing. They pull apart, look at each other, smile, and then begin to laugh. Natsumi bites nervously on her locket.

"What's that locket you're biting?"

"Oh, I got it when I was born. It has my initial 'Sumi' on it."

Shizuka takes out her locket from her shirt and showed hers to Natsumi

"I got mine when I was born, too. Except mine has an 'Zuka' on it."

"Now I've got my God. I'm a twin?. There am two of me! I mean two of us? Wow! This is like... I have to sit down. "

Natsumi takes a seat on Shizuka's bed. While Shizuka takes her place and sitting next to the former

"Ara, I think I'll join you."

They sit for a beat, then:

"Can I see your toes?"

"Ara, if you wish to."

Shizuka pulling off her sneakers as Natsumi kicks off her shoes and they hold their feet out in front of them, side-by-side.

"Ara! Identical! Hands?"

They hold out their hands together.

"Oh my god. Exactly the same. Except I bite my nails."

"Ara, you should stop. See how nice they could look."

"What is your favourite colour?"

"Ara! Mint green."

"Oh my God! Oh my God!"

Shizuka bending her right thumb down to her wrist

"Ara, can you do this with your right hand only?"

Natsumi bending her left thumb down

"No, but I can do it with my left hand only."

"Ara! What is your favourite western food?"

"I don't know. Pizza..."

"Ara! Topped with...?"

"Olives, green pepper...

"Ara, and...?

"Definitely extra mayonnaise"

"Ara! We are twins!

Both of them hug each other feeling joy of founding one another

* * *

INT. MESS HALL - DINNER TIME

Shizuka and Natsumi sit at their Isolation Table, talking a mile-a-minute.

"Ara, I don't know what our parents fought about but it must've been pretty dreadful for them to bisect us like this."

"I can't imagine anyone not getting along with Papa. Everyone loves her."

"Ara, I know same with Mama."

"Tell me about her, what's she like?"

"Ara, she's a wedding planner as well as a clothing designer."

"Get out!"

"Ara, she plans and designs the most beautiful wedding and gowns ever. That's her specialty. She's becoming quite famous, actually. A Princess in Greece even asked mama to plan her wedding and bought her wedding gowns."

"Wow."

"Ara, you know what's interesting - neither of them ever got married again. Has your...my... our Papa ever been close to remarrying?"

"Never. She always says I'm the only girl in her life."

"Ara, Mama's never come close either. You know what this means, don't you?"

"Not exactly. You're obviously the older one, you get everything before me. What does it mean?"

Shizuka leaning in and whisper quietly

"Ara, I believe secretly, in their innermost heart of hearts, they must still be in love with each other."

"You think so? Then why haven't they tried to see each other all these years?"

"Ara, that's the way true love works. History's filled with stories of lovers parted by some silly misunderstanding. Anyway, Mama can be unbelievably stubborn when she wants to be."

"She can't be worse than Papa"

Shizuka laughs

"They sound exactly like us."

* * *

EXT. ISOLATION BUNK - ESTABLISHING - LATE AT NIGHT

Everything is quiet and peaceful until we hear a loud voice

"OhmyGod!"

* * *

INT. ISOLATION BUNK - SAME TIME

The room is dark, Shizuka is sleeping. Natsumi bolts straight up in bed.

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea."

Natsumi gets out of bed and starting to paces around the room

* * *

Well that's all folk. Wanting to read more? Remember to review and I will see you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is the first fiction I ever written so cut me some slack if it is not as good as you all think. As I love Shiznat from Mai-hime and the movie The Parent Trap very much I decided to just put them together.

Everything here is a made up so anything can happen. Even same sex couple having kids purely of their own.

I also like to thank for all the reviewers for their reviews and their opinions to make this story even better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime/Otome, Sunrise does and The Parent Trap belongs to Disney Channel

Well enjoy reading and review

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I'm a genius. Shizuka, wake up, you're related to a fucking bona fide genius."

"Mou! What are you raving about?"

"You want to know what Papa is like, right?"

"Ara, I was just dreaming I was on your front porch with him."

"- And I'm dying to know Mama. So what I'm thinking is ... Oh man, this is so brilliant, it's scary."

"Mou! What is it?"

"I think we should switch places. When camp's over, I leave as you and go back to Kyoto and you leave as me and go to Fuuka. We can pull it off. We're twins, aren't we?"

"Ara, yes we're twins just we're twins from different countries, with different accents, different hair-styles, different vocabularies... different everything. Natsumi, we're totally and completely, one hundred percent different."

"So? What's the problem? I'll teach you to be me and you teach me to be you. C'mon, I gotta meet my Mama."

Natsumi gets on her knees and begs adding the effect with her oh so useful puppy eyes.  
Seeing her twin begging her, Shizuka give out a sigh as she gets out of her bed when suddenly an idea came to her mind.

"Ara, the truth is, you know, if we switch, sooner or later they'll have to un-switch us."

"And when they do, they'll have-to meet again."

"And they have to do it face-to-face after all these years."

"I told you I'm brilliant."

* * *

INT. DANCE ROOM – DAY

Natsumi wears Shizuka's leotard and Shizuka wears Natsumi's bike shorts and sports bra. Natsumi holds a large pad on which she has drawn the layout of her house.

"- okay, dining room's on the right, but we never eat in there except on Thanksgiving and Christmas. Living room's here... Papa's office is the first door down the hall. You never have to knock, if you do, she'll think it's weird... Down here is..."

* * *

EXT. LAKE - SUNSET

Shizuka and Natsumi sit on the dock looking through a stack of photos, as the sun sinks behind them. Shizuka wears Natsumi's Girls Rule baseball cap.

"This is Grandfather."

"He's so cute. What do we call him?"

"Grandfather."

"That makes sense."

Shizuka showing the next photo

"This is Reito. He's our Butler.-"

"We have a Butler?"

* * *

MAIN HALL - NIGHT'

The entire camp is assembled for a screening of Father Of the, Bride, Part II, and naturally, they're laughing hysterically. Natsumi and Shizuka sit in the middle of the crowd, whispering.

"Ara! But I never bite my nails!"

"But I always do. Papa will know."

Shizuka sits on her hands as she shakes her head in disapproval

"Ikezu! I can't."

"Want me to do it for you?"

Shizuka rolls her eyes and starts chewing away.

* * *

INT. DINING HALL - MORNING

Shizuka sits in Natsumi's seat and Natsumi sits in Shizuka's. Natsumi sips a cup of tea, very lady-like and Shizuka munches on Fruit Loops.

Natsumi speaks with a proper Kyoto accent

"Ara, I dare say this is frightfully good tea, wouldn't you agree?"

Shizuka busy playing the PSP

"Whatever."

* * *

INT. ISOLATION BUNK - DAY

Inside the room the walls which are now covered with charts, photos and diagrams of Shizuka's Kyoto Town House and Natsumi's Fuuka Ranch House. Shizuka was sitting on a stool in front of a mirror, biting her locket.

"Ara, I'm ready."

Natsumi takes out a comb and a pair of scissors from the drawers as she stands close to Shizuka who was closing her eyes in anticipation. Natsumi grabs a clump of Shizuka's long hair and readies herself to cut it as she closes her eyes, as well.

"Mou! Don't shut your eyes!"

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'm just a little nervous."

"Ara, you're nervous? An eleven year-old is cutting my hair. Who is the one who should be nervous? Go ahead, just do it!"

Natsumi raises the scissors and started to cut as Shizuka's hair falls in a ring around her feet. A beat later, Shizuka is staring in the mirror at her new look. Natsumi leans in next to her. They are now identical in every way.

" This is scary."

"Honey, you never looked better. OhmyGod!"

Natsumi suddenly scream as she realizes a very important flaw of their identical appearances

"Ohmygod what Natsumi?"

"I have pierced ears!"

"Yeah...?"

Shizuka for some realizes what her twin had in mind as she panicked

"Kannin na. I'll not go ahead with what you had in your mind. So please forget it! There is no way it will be happening. "

"Then cutting your hair was a total waste. There's no way I could go to camp with pierced ears and come home without 'em. I mean, come on. Get real."

"Mou, ikezu! This isn't fair. I've had to chew my nails, cut off my hair and now you want to punch holes in my ears! You didn't have to do one bloody thing to become me!"

"Hey, can't help it if I'm a complicated woman with a look entirely my own?"

* * *

INT. ISOLATION BUNK – A FEW MINUTES LATER

A match is fired up as Natsumi holds a sewing needle over the flame. Natsumi very calmly holding the needle away from the flame

"Needle sterilized."

Natsumi professionally carries the needle to Shizuka, who lies on her bed, petrified, holding an ice cube to her ear.

"A-Ara! Y-Y-You sure you know what you're doing?"

Natsumi reacts cool as a cucumber

"I've gone with all my friends to have their ears pierced. Just close your eyes, it'll all be over before you know it. Is the earring ready?"

Shizuka holds up the earring as her reply.

"Okay, just relax. On the count of three, remove the ice. One, two, three!"

Shizuka shuts her eyes tightly, pulls the ice away as Natsumi -sticks the needle through Shizuka's ear lobe. Both girls scream at the top of their lungs and then Natsumi passed out cold on the floor. Shizuka, now wearing the earring, gently slaps Natsumi's face trying to revive her.

"Sumi, are you okay? Wake up! Natsumi!"

Natsumi opens her eyes.

"Are you bleeding to death?"

"Ara, I'm fine. It didn't hurt at all. But I refuse to go through life with only one pierced ear. So back to work, darling."

Shizuka holds up another needle and gave it to Natsumi but before the latter takes it she passes out again when she just takes one look at the needle.

"Sumi!"

* * *

EXT. MAIN LODGE - MORNING

Teary-eyed Campers are hugging good-bye, as they load into the buses and cars.

Diana, Mia, Aoki and Julia hug Natsumi and Shizuka good-bye and-climb into their buses. Natsumi is now dressed in Shizuka's blue suit and Shizuka is dressed in Natsumi's overalls.

"Okay, so remember, you're going to find out how Mama and Papa met..."

"- and you're gonna find out why they broke up..."

Midori through her bull-horn yell—

"—Shizuka Fujino! Your car's here! Shizuka Fujino, front and center!"

"Ara, that's you. Here's your ticket and passport. The plane leaves at noon. Also, remember, you've got to figure out a way to bring Mama out to Kyoto.

Shizuka hands her envelope

"Last call, Shizuka Fujino!"

The twins hug each other good bye

'Give Papa a kiss for me."

"And give Mama one for me."

Natsumi nods and takes off. Shizuka watches her, biting her locket.

"OhmyGod! Natsumi! I mean, Shizuka! Natsumi!

Natsumi hearing Shizuka calling for her turns around

"Kannin na we forget to change the lockets!"

Natsumi rolls her eyes, runs back and the twins quickly switch lockets, kiss good-bye and Natsumi takes off again.

Shizuka watches from the crowd as Natsumi greets the Limo Driver, climbs in the back seat and speeds off. Shizuka crosses her arms, and then crosses her fingers.

"Good luck."

* * *

KYOTO

The airplane was 10,000 feet from land. Natsumi was seated by the window on Kyoto Air, just moments before landing. Natsumi whisper to herself

"Okay, this is it. Oh, God, I hope she likes me. Please like me."

* * *

INT. KYOTO AIR TERMINAL - A FEW MOMENTS AFTER LANDING

A steady stream of Passengers fills the terminal. Natsumi cautiously enters, looking into the sea of faces waiting behind a velvet rope, when she hears:

"Shizuka"

Natsumi looks up and sees Reito pushing through the crowd, holding a small bouquet of flowers. Natsumi with her best Kyoto accent

"Reeito-hannn!"

She rushes to him and dives him a big hug.

"You look fantastic. What did you do to your hair?"

"Ara, I cut it. Do you like it?"

"Love it. It's the new you! And you got your ears pierced! Give me five, girlfriend!"

He puts out his hand to start "the handshake". Natsumi looks at him strangely for a moment, then remembers "the handshake" and executes it to perfection. After the handshake they went to the limousine and started to travel back home.

* * *

INT. LIMOUSINE - MOVING 

Natsumi has the window rolled down, her head resting on her hands, as she soaks up the sights.

"This is so amazing! What a city!"

"Eight weeks at camp and suddenly you act like a Fuukan tourist.

"That's what camp's for, silly. Makes you appreciate home. I just love how everyone drives on the wrong side here. I mean, here they actually drive on the right side, but after being in Fuuka where they drive on the wrong side, which after a while begins to feel like the right side, makes this seem like the wrong side... OhmyGod! Reito! Windbloom Palace! Can we stop? I'm dying to see one of the guards up close.

"You've seen the guards up close a million times."

"But never with short hair and pierced ears."

"Did they serve you anything funny to drink on that plane?"

"Please, Reito. Just for a sec."

"Just for a sec? Now you're even talking like a Fuukan. Oh, dear... Tate pulls over, will you, old boy?"

The Driver pulls up in front of Windbloom Palace and Natsumi gets out and runs up to one of the Royal Guards. As is the custom, the Guard doesn't look at Natsumi, doesn't even blink.

Natsumi waves at the royal guard

"Hi, there. How ya doin'?"

Receiving no answer or whispers Natsumi continues on her talking

"My name's Natsumi. I'm from Fuuka. We don't have anything remotely like you in Fuuka. Oh, this is too cool. My Papa has a nutcracker shaped just like you. Same outfit...everything. Is the Queen home? What's she doing? I know you can't answer. Can you blink if she's home?"

Suddenly, the Guard clicks his heels, lifts his rifle over his shoulder and snaps to attention. A dozen other guards join him, doing the same. Immediately, the other side of the gate is flanked by a matched set of guards, all switching their rifles from one shoulder to the other and snapping to attention.

The enormous Gates to the Palace majestically open and a dozen palace hors holding Royal Flags exit in formation, followed by A White Rolls Royce. The Rolls slowly pulls through the Gates and heads directly toward Natsumi, who stands frozen among the Palace Guards.

"Oh jeez, tell me this isn't happening!"

The Rolls comes to a stop in front of Natsumi and the tinted window in the back-seat slowly lowers. Natsumi starts to fall backwards. The Palace Guard pushes her back upright.

From the back-seat, behind the Driver, Queen Mashiro leans forward and peers out crown and all.

"Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon."

"What's your name, dear?"

"Natsumi Kuga, I mean, Shizuka Fujino, Your Highness. Not Natsumi Kuga. Sorry. I forgot my name."

"Yes, I have that effect on people. It's nice to meet you, Shizuka Fujino. Thank you for stopping by the Palace today.

"Thank you, Your Highness. Very nice to meet you personally like this ... I didn't even know you were home. I was excited just to see one of your Guards ... I'm supposed to curtsey, aren't I?"

"That's okay, my dear, I shan't tell a single soul. I promise."

Natsumi nods as she was stunned

"You shan't? Oh, thank you, ma'am."

Queen Mashiro waves, with a gloved hand

"Well, time for me to go. Ta-ta."

Natsumi waves back blankly as she was still shocked

"Ta-ta."

The window rises and the Rolls pull off amongst The Queen's Guard.

The Palace Guard says through locked teeth

"Now that's a first."

Natsumi turns to Reito and the Chauffeur, who watch, their mouths agape.

* * *

EXT. 18TH. CENTURY HOUSE - REGENT'S PARK - A LITTLE LATER

Among all the rows of houses, there is an elegant town house on one of Kyoto's loveliest streets. The Limousine pulls up and the Driver gets out, opening the back door for Natsumi. She steps out and looks up at the house.

Natsumi whisper to herself

"This is it, 18 Kiyo Square."

Reito helps the Driver with the luggage as Natsumi rushes up the steps. She places her hand on the big round knob and turns it.

* * *

INT. TOWN HOUSE

Inside the house there is a beautiful, sun-filled house with a fantastic carved staircase. Natsumi stands in the foyer, feeling very small.

"Hello?"

She peeks into the Drawing Room, doesn't see anyone, heads around the stairs, counting the doorways and stops at:

* * *

THE LIBRARY

In the library she sees someone sitting in a leather chair, smoking a pipe, hidden behind The Financial Times.

Natsumi call out softly

"Grandfather, I'm home."

Natsumi's Grandfather, Ferid Fujino, a big, muscular man, with a mustache and wearing a Saville Row suit, rises with a smile.

"Is that my little girl? That tall gangly thing?"

"Yes, it's me."

Ferid takes her in his arms

"Did you have a good time, sweet pea?"

Natsumi buried her head in his suit jacket

"Uh-huh... Great..."

Ferid was amused of Natsumi's action

"What are you doing?"

"Just smelling"

"Smelling?"

"I'm making a memory. Years from now, when I'm all grown up, I'll remember my Grandfather and how he always smelled of peppermint and pipe tobacco."

He pulls her close; she rests her head on his chest. Then, from the top of the stairs, Natsumi hears a sweet and gentle voice

"Shizuka...!"

Natsumi looks up to the balcony at the top of the stairs and sees her Mother - for the first time in her life. Shizuru Fujino is a natural beauty in her mid-thirties. She have wavy light brown hair with a mesmerizing crimson eyes. Natsumi walks trance-like to the bottom of the stairs.

"Mama?"

"Honey, welcome home!"

Shizuru rushes down the stairs as Natsumi flies up toward her... Natsumi falls into her Mother's arms, tears flooding her eyes.

"I can't believe it's you."

"Ara and I can't believe it's you and with short hair no less."

"A girl I met at camp cut it. Do you hate it?"

Reito entering the foyer with the luggage

"I think it looks awesome."

"So do I. I absolutely love it. And you got your ears pierced?"

Natsumi nods.

"It looks very good if you ask me, although nobody ever does."

"Any other surprises - belly-button rings, tattoos ...?"

Natsumi laughs, shakes her head, and looks up at her Mother with tears in her eyes.

"Ara! What is it, sweetie?"

"I'm sorry, it's just... I've missed you so much."

Shizuru felt touched as she hugs Natsumi tightly but gently

"Can you believe it? It seems like it's been forever."

"You have no idea, Mama."

* * *

INT. SHIZURU'S BEDROOM - MOMENTS LATER

Natsumi takes in the room... it's beautiful, feminine and gracious. Tea has been laid on a corner table. Shizuru leads Natsumi to a small love seat.

"So tell me all about camp."

"Ohmygod, I love your room, Mama... it's so... totally Mom-like."

"Nothing's new... it's just as Mom-like as it's always been. So... c'mon, tell me... Did you like everyone? Was it fun?"

"Yeah, it was great and I liked this one girl a real lot, I mean... in particular. She's from Fuuka, actually. Have you ever been to Fuuka?"

Shizuru calmly and gracefully pouring some tea

"Ara, yes... there is once I been to Fuuka. But that was a long time ago, before you were born.

Natsumi stares at Shizuru

"Man-o-Manichevitz ... I didn't realize you were so beautiful."

"Ara! Man-o-Manichevitz ... I love your new vocabulary."

Just then, Reito knocks on the open door and with disdain, holds up Natsumi's Teddy Bear, by its ear.

"I found a stowaway in your suitcase."

"OhmyGod, Duran!"

Shizuru turns to her, raising her eye-brow

"He belongs to a girl in my bunk... I don't know how on earth he ended up in my suitcase. Gosh, whaddya know."

"Well, since he's not our 'Duran', shall we dispose of him?"

Natsumi quickly went to retrieve it from Reito's hand

"No! I mean, no. I'll mail him to her. She loves this thing a lot. A lot. A lot. She's like slept with that thing her entire life and she could never be like in a foreign country without him. No, no, I'll take care of it, thank you, Reito.

Just then, the phone rings. Shizuru answers it.

"Hello? Fujino speaking. Hi... Really? Can't you manage without me? Shizuka just got home from camp... Well, what's the problem?

As Shizuru talks on the phone, Natsumi crosses to the dresser and runs her hand across her Mother's brush, her pearls, smells her perfume, then lifts up a photo of Shizuru as a little girl. Natsumi looks back at her Mama. Shizuru makes a face about the phone call. Natsumi laughs as Shizuru continues on the phone.

Natsumi notices Shizuru's closet door is open and she enters, gazing at all of her Mother's clothes. She looks at a row of evening clothes and touches the beautiful fabrics.

* * *

Well that's all folk. Wants to read more? Review and I will see you on the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is the first fiction I ever written so cut me some slack if it is not as good as you all think. As I love Shiznat from Mai-hime and the movie The Parent Trap very much I decided to just put them together.

Everything here is a made up so anything can happen. Even same sex couple having kids purely of their own. Windbloom's citizen is called Windblish while Saxas' citizens is call Saxans.

I also like to thank for all the reviewers for their reviews and their opinions to make this story even better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime/Otome, Sunrise does and The Parent Trap belongs to Disney Channel

Well enjoy reading and review

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Shizuka!"

Natsumi pops out of the closet, worried she's been caught trespassing.

"Ara, would you mind very much running down to the studio with me?"

* * *

EXT. KIYO ROAD - KYOTO - A LITTLE LATER

A very happy little girl was happy walking alongside with her mother while enjoying looking at the stores

* * *

A STORE WINDOW - MOMENTS LATER

Near the store window there is a mannequin wearing an exquisite wedding gown. Above the window is the name Shizuru Fujino Designs as Natsumi and Shizuru standing in front of the shop.

"Wow, that's incredible."

"Ara, really? You don't think it's too over-the-top?"

"No. I love it. You know who would look really beautiful in that gown? I mean, beautiful

"Who?"

"You."

"Me? I think the time change has made you a little loopy. Come on; let's see what all the fuss is about..."

* * *

INT. SHIZURU FUJINO STUDIOS - DAY

A skylight fills the foyer of this converted town house with a splash of white light. A huge vase of white orchids sit on an antique table. Shizuru and Natsumi climb a circular stairwell, passing a Bridal Boutique on the first floor.

"- You mean you never think about getting married again?"

"Ara not yet, I like things exactly the way they are now"

Natsumi wanted to ask about what her mother means 'not yet' but before she could do so the head assistant with teal color haired and gray eyes, , carrying a veil,hurries past them but stop when she notice them.

"Hello, Shizuru-san. Hey Shizuka, welcome home. That is a great haircut you have there."

Tomoe gives both Shizuru and Natsumi a sweet smile though mostly towards Shizuru as she looks at her lustfully.

"Hi... Thanks..."

Natsumi shuts her eyes while thinking hard trying to remember the assistant's name

"—Tomoe-san. Yeah, I'm back. Thanks."

Natsumi don't know why but she felt bit unrest with the way Tomoe is looking at her mother just a minute ago but relieve when she was gone as the other Assistant was calling for her. With the interruption she forget about her mother's past comment on marriage

"But Mama, seriously, doesn't designing all these wedding gowns and planning weddings plan ever make you think about marriage... or maybe just think about the 'F' word?"

Shizuru stops and raised her eyebrow

"The 'F'word?"

"My 'father'."

"Oh. That 'F'word. Well, no, actually it doesn't because I didn't even wear a wedding gown-when I married the 'F' word."

"You didn't? -Why not?"

"Ara, how did we get into this discussion anyway? Okay, here we are. Now let's see what disaster awaits us?"

They arrive at a large loft filled with people. As they step into the loft, a photo-shoot is in progress. A model wears a beautiful wedding gown as a photographer, shoots away. Make-Up, Hair people and Assistants scurry about. Music plays in the Background. Natsumi watches like a kid in a candy store. The photographer who notices Shizuru

"Okay, she's here. We're saved."

Shizuru whisper softly into Natsumi's ears

"Uh-huh, the pressure's on."

"We don't know what to do with the veil. If she wears it, it covers the back of the dress, if she doesn't the dress looks—"

"- incomplete."

Shizuru turns toward the Model

"Can you try standing sideways..? Head up, kind of an Audrey Hepburn type... that's it. That's perfect. Now slip the veil on and drape it back... not over her shoulders ... straight back, there you go... Now lift the train in your arms like you're carrying it. Don't worry about the bouquet, you're married now, you got to learn to juggle... Beautiful. And look happy, it's your wedding day!"

The Model laughs as the Photographer reels off shots.

Natsumi says to herself

"Mama is too cool."

* * *

STUDIO CORRIDOR - MOMENTS LATER

Shizuru and Natsumi make their way down the hall, passing a row of design offices. Two Assistants carry a gown past them.

"So what did you wear to marry my Papa?"

" Ara, why the sudden curiosity about your Papa?"

"Well, maybe because she's never mentioned and you can't blame a kid for wondering..."

Shizuru sticks her head in an office

"I'm going home, kids, Tomoe ... See you tomorrow."

Before leaving, Tomoe went over and gave Shizuru and Natsumi a kiss on the cheek though the kiss was longer for the former and say goodbye to them. Natsumi doesn't really like the kiss but decided to keep quite about it. Shizuru and Natsumi head back down the circular staircase.

"So, what was she like?"

"Ara, who?"

Natsumi rolls her eyes.

* * *

EXT. SHIZURU DESIGNS - KYOTO - LATE DAY

Shizuru and Natsumi step onto the street.

"Mother, you can't avoid the subject forever."

"Okay. She was quite lovely to tell you the truth. When we met, she was...actually entirely lovely and cute. All right?"

Natsumi smiles victory

"All right."

Suddenly it starts to rain. Shizuru snaps open an umbrella as she puts her arm around Natsumi

"Are you cold?"

"I'm fine. So, did you meet her here in Kyoto?"

"Shizuru takes Natsumi's hand as they dash across the street.

"We met on the QM 2."

"The QM what?"

"The Queen Mashiro 2. It's an ocean liner that sails from Kyoto to Fuuka. I was nervous about flying in those days, so was your 'father'. We met our very first night on board the ship, actually. We were seated next to each other at dinner. She's a Saxan, you know."

"No kidding?"

Shizuru nods

"We kind of hit it off immediately."

"Hey, I love Saxans. I mean, if I wasn't a Windblish, I'd be a Saxan. So, was it love at first sight?"

"I knew you were going to ask me all these questions one day."

Shizuru sighs and raises her arm and hails a cab. It splashes to a stop and they hurry inside.

* * *

INT. TAXI – MOVING

Shizuru and Natsumi sit side-by-side.

"So, did you see each other every single night?"

"You know, this part of your personality reminds me of your 'father'. You'd think she raised you instead of me. Yes, we saw each other every night. Every-"

Shizuru say weakly and stop for awhile as she looks into Natsumi's eyes that remind her so much of her daughter's other parent's eyes and then she continue

"- morning and every hour in-between. Then one night, she popped the question, right there in the middle of the Atlantic."

"Cool."

"And since a ship's Captain can do all kinds of special things, like even marry people..."

"OhmyGod, you mean, you got married on the QM 2?"

Shizuru nods

"That's beyond cool. So what happened? You didn't love each other when you weren't in the middle of the Atlantic?"

"I don't know, honey. These things are complicated. I'm very Windblish and your 'father' is very Saxan. I tried living in Fuuka, she tried living in Kyoto but..."

"It just didn't work out."

"No, it didn't. Well except for having you."

Natsumi smiles softly. Shizuru puts her arm around her daughter and pulls her close. Natsumi sighs contently as she suddenly think of her Papa.

*Dear old Papa. I wonder what she's doing at this very moment.*

* * *

While at Fuuka, there stands Natsumi Kuga, a very successful business woman that specialize in motorbikes as well as wines. She has long dark hair and very beautiful emerald eyes. She is definitely lovely, indeed. She has a charming smile, a much toned body and she is a very handsome woman, who shines among a throng of people waiting anxiously at the Saxas county airport. Suddenly, she brightens and waves.

"Sumi! Hey, welcome home, kiddo!"

Shizuka was walking across the tarmac carrying Natsumi's duffel bag over her shoulder. Nervous at first, she breaks into a grin at the sight of her 'father', waving and smiling at her.

"Papa!"

Shizuka runs to her and stops just as she reaches her. Shizuka looking up at her

"Papa... Finally..."

"Get into these arms, you little punk."

Natsuki wraps her arms around Shizuka and pulls her close.

"I hope you had a lousy time at that camp because you're never going back - I missed you too much kiddo"

Shizuka smiles as Natsuki looks at her

"What happened to you? Something's changed. Did you get taller?"

They walk off, arm-in-arm, into the terminal, Natsuki carrying Natsumi's duffel.

* * *

INT. TERMINAL

"So, what's up, Papa? How's aunt Mai and everybody?"

"Great. Everybody's great, can't wait to see you. Eight weeks really is too long, Sumi. So much has been happening around here."

"A lot's happened to me, too. I feel like I'm practically a new woman."

As they walk, Shizuka keeps peeking at Natsuki.

"What's the matter? Did I have some mayonnaise at my face?"

"No, it's just seeing you for the first time. I mean, you know... in so long. You look taller to me, too."

Shizuka giggle as Natsuki pulls her close to her

"C'mon, squirt, let's go home."

* * *

EXT. FUUKA, SAXAS - AERIAL VIEW - DAY 

A dark green Suburban drives past picture perfect wine vineyards.

* * *

INT. SUBURBAN - MOVING

Natsuki drives while wearing a straw cowboy hat. Shizuka sits next to her.

"Hey, by the way, thanks for all those newsy letters. I'm really glad I bought you all that personalized stationary you just had to have."

"We are meant to write, Papa, but we just got so busy with..."

"We?"

"Oh. You know me and my friend. I met this girl at camp and we got really close. Practically like sisters. She was a lovely girl."

"Lovely? You seem to have gotten very proper all of a sudden. Yet you are still biting those nails."

Natsuki tease as she takes Shizuka's hand and looks at it

"Papa! You noticed!"

"Whaddya mean, noticed? You've been biting them since you got teeth."

"But I've decided to stop, Papa. It's a horrid, habit, really it is, Papa."

"Lovely girl ... Horrid, habit? Did I send you to summer camp or finishing school? And why do you keep saying Papa, at the end of every sentence?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize I was doing it, Papa."

Shizuka realizes she's done it again

"Sorry, Papa."

They both laugh.

"Do you want to know why I keep saying Papa...?

"Let me guess, because you missed your Papa so much?"

"Exactly! It's because in my whole life, I mean for these past eight weeks, I was never able to ever say the word Papa. I mean never. Not once! And a Papa is an irreplaceable person in a girls' life. I mean think about it, there's a whole day, devoted to celebrating Fathers, right? Just imagine someone's life without a Father. Never buying a Father's Day card, never getting their Father a' birthday present, never sitting on their Father's lap, never being able to say, 'Hi, Papa', 'What's up, Papa?,, 'Bye, Papa, catch you later, Papa'. A baby's first words are always Dada, aren't they? Then there's 'Daddy', 'Dad', 'Pop', 'My old man'... Not to mention, 'Wait 'til your father gets home, and..."

"So, let me see if I get this ... you missed being able to call me Papa."

"Yeah. I really have, Papa."

Natsuki smiles as he turns in under a wooden sign that says Kuga Vineyard and Winery. Shizuka looks out the window.

"OhmyGod."

"Now you sound like your old self."

* * *

EXT. NATSUKI AND NATSUMI'S HOUSE - DAY

There is a Victorian-style ranch house, with a wide porch that wraps around the entire facade. Natsuki toots the horn as she drives down the long gravel driveway. Dean, a big golden retriever, races after the car, barking.

Nao, Natsuki's right-hand woman as well her cousin. She have red hair and a pair of mischievous lime color eyes, arrives from the side of the house, drinking a small bottle of juice. She opens the Suburban's door for Shizuka.

"Well, look who finally decided to come home."

"Hey, aunt Nao."

"Did Papa mutt tell you we decided no more camp for you?"

Shizuka climbing out

"Yeah, she told me."

Nao smile as she hugs Shizuka

"It got too quiet around here, Sumi. We couldn't stand it. Nobody blasting music, nobody playing hides and seeks in the vineyards, nobody getting stuck up on the roof..."

Shizuka laughs as the screen door swings open and Mai exits, humming as if she's a one-woman welcome home band. Mai was Natsuki and Nao's childhood friend. She's the most lovable woman on the planet, early thirties, red hair and have a very warm amethyst eyes, great sense of humor, lifts Shizuka right off her feet.

"Hello, Gorgeous! You grew, you lost weight, you look fabulous, we missed you, don't let these bums talk you out of, going back to camp. You're a growing girl. You need adventure. Are you hungry? I made toast and mayonnaise though i prefer you didn't shared that particular interest like your Papa but unluckily you did, you are definitely her daughter. Why are you so quiet? What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy to be home."

Natsuki passes as she was carrying Natsumi's duffel

"Did I hear something about toast and mayonnaise... oh and please Mai, don't brainwash my daughter, mayonnaise is a wonderful food?"

"It's on the stove...Yeah wonderful which might results you getting a heart attack earlier than the suppose age... and wipe your feet, Natsuki! You as well Nao!"

Both Natsuki and Nao grumble and went inside the house. Mai looks over Shizuka and hugs her again.

"You've changed, Sumi ... I can't put my finger on it, but something about you has definitely changed..."

Dean bounds down the steps of the porch.

"Really? Me? Hi, Dean"

Dean sniffs at Shizuka's shoes, looks up at her, then backs off suspiciously, and started barking at her.

"What is wrong with you, goofball! It's Natsumi."

Dean continues barking.

"I probably smell like camp, that's all."

Shizuka quickly runs up the porch steps, followed by Mai.

Mai turns to Dean

"What's wrong with you? It's like you didn't even recognize her."

* * *

INT. HOUSE

There is a spacious comfortable ranch house with high ceilings and panoramic views of Natsuki's vineyards.

Shizuka taking all the views in

"Wow! It's even better than the pictures."

"Whaddya want to do first, kiddo - unpack or eat? Or eat, and then unpack? Or, we can eat while we unpack."

"You mean I can eat in my room?"

Mai looks at her like she's nuts

"Yes, I would say that's a definite possibility."

-As Mai and Shizuka head up the stairs, Natsuki, eating a big bowl of cereal with mayonnaise on top.

"Sumi, when you're done, come on down, there's someone I want you to meet."

Shizuka looks down at her

"Okay, Papa."

Natsuki smiles

"Okay, Sumi."

Shizuka continues up the stairs, and suddenly stops as she turns towards Mai.

"Someone she wants me to meet?"

Mai on the sly

"-She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Shizuka hears the sound of a woman laughing. She looks down from the stairs

* * *

SHIZUKA'S VIEW - THE LIVING ROOM BELOW 

Natsuki turns as Alyssa Searrs enters from the patio. Alyssa is a blond beauty of twenty-two, wearing a chic sleeveless dress, sleek hair and heels.' Natsuki takes her hand.

Shizuka turns back to Mai and mouths "Who is that?" Mai motions for Shizuka to follow her upstairs.

* * *

INT. NATSUMI'S ROOM

Sunny, warmly furnished with lots of books, CD's, Horse Show ribbons and toys. The French doors are wide open and a gentle breeze billows the curtains.

"Who's the blonde?"

"Sumi, it's none of my business how your Papa makes a fool out of herself, you understand? She's a big girl; she can do what she wants."

"Right. So who is she?"

Nao enter the room at that moment and heard the question decided to answer it from her point of view

"Her name's Alyssa Searrs. She's a publicist from Tokyo. That mutt hired her at the beginning of the summer to do some publicity for the vineyard and if you ask me, she's done a better job selling her own self than the grapes."

"Whaddya mean aunt Nao?"

"Nao..."

Mai tried to warn Nao to not simply talk about the issue of Alyssa and Natsuki in front of Shizuka but the red-head wont have it

"Look, you and I know your Papa's no suave debonair Bachelor of the Month-type, so I wonder what a young hot thing like her sees in another girl who walks around with her shirt-tail hanging out and her cereal bowl full of mayonnaise. Then I realized, there's a million reasons why that girl's giggling and they're all sitting in the Fuuka Valley Community Bank.

"You mean you don't think she even really likes Papa..."

"- What do I know? But I'll tell you one thing. This one could give Sharon Stone femme fatal lessons. She's got your Papa eating out of the palm of her hand. They ride together, they swim together, and they're out to dinner every night. Not to mention she treats yours truly like the sleeper help' of all time which has really endeared her to me, as you can imagine. You go down and meet her and see for yourself. Don't let me influence you."

* * *

INT. LIVING ROOM - A FEW MINUTES LATER

Shizuka bounces down the stairs, wearing sunglasses and a faded Kuga Vineyards T-shirt over a bathing suit-. She looks around, sees lots of photographs of Natsuki and Natsumi when  
Natsumi was a baby.

Shizuka admiring one of the photo

"We were such a cute baby."

She's distracted when she hears Alyssa's laugh. Shizuka lowers her sunglasses, peering over them at Alyssa lounging by the pool ogling Natsuki.

* * *

EXT. POOL

Shizuka joins Natsuki and Alyssa under an umbrella. The vineyards and mountains cascade down from the pool creating an incredible vista.

"There's my girl! Sumi, I want you to meet a friend of mine. Honey, this is Alyssa Searrs."

Shizuka waves weakly

"Hi..."

"Hi. Wow. I can't believe I'm finally meeting the famous Sumi. I've looked forward to this all summer."

" Really? Well ... here I am."

"Nat-chan, she's adorable."

Natsuki blushes as Shizuka mouths "Nat-chan"

"The way your Papa talked about you I expected to meet a little girl but you're so grown up..."

"I'll be twelve soon. How old are you?"

Alyssa smile sweetly

"-Twenty-six."

"Only fourteen years older than me. How old are you again, Papa?"

"Oh, suddenly she's interested in math. I'm gonna get some more mayonnaise and a bottle of champagne to celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?"

"You're home-coming of course."

Natsuki and Alyssa exchange a quick look which is not lost on Shizuka. Natsuki heads toward the house as Shizuka sits by the pool, dunking her feet in the water.

"So. How was camp, Sumi? Was it fabulous?"

"Yes, I loved it actually."

"You know I never heard a woman talk about her daughter the way Nat-chan talks about you. You two are obviously incredibly close."

"We're closer than close. We're all each other have..."

Shizuka does a huge cannonball into the pool, splashing water all over Alyssa. Alyssa walks to the edge of the pool picks up a towel and pats herself dry as Shizuka pops to the surface.

"Sorry, did I get you wet, Aly?"

Alyssa smile sweetly at Shizuka

"No, its okay. I used to do it when i was your age as well. The result of the action end up with me getting grounded for making a very important guest that was visiting getting wet"

Alyssa chuckle lightly.

"I see."

Shizuka reply disappointingly thinking her action could help pissing Alyssa off. She was starting to confuse as why the woman wasn't mad at all and she felt that she looks familiar for some reason but her thoughts was stop by Alyssa's voice

"Hey, guess what? Your Papa took me riding the other day and she let me ride your horse. I hope that's okay with you."

"Oh, sure. Darian's used to strange women riding her. Not that you're strange or anything. Actually, compared to the others, you seem relatively normal."

Shizuka says as she floats on her back

Alyssa's curiosity getting the best of her as she walks to Shizuka

"Others? What others?"

"What others? Puh-leeze."

Shizuka laughs hysterically as she sees Alyssa's curiosity she continue

"You want the 411?"

"The 411?"

"The 'information'... the lowdown on the other women. Can't say that I blame you. I'd want to know if I was number twenty eight ... I mean... number twenty-nine in a man's life."

"I'm number twenty-nine?"

Alyssa chuckle and smiles mysteriously

"Well, yes but I didn't start counting 'til I was about four. God knows how many there were before then. it's always the same routine... horseback riding through the vineyards ... long romantic dinners with her special reserve label wine... moonlight swims ... But I always say, it's none of my business if a woman her age wants to make a fool out of herself. Although, maybe she changed and you're the real thing, Aly."

Just then, Natsuki arrives with a bottle of Champagne.

"Okay, here we go. A bottle of my special reserve label. You girls find something to talk about while I was gone?"

Shizuka smiles and dives under the water, just like a little angel.

"Does that mean 'yes'?"

"It sure does, Nat-chan"

* * *

Well that's all folk. Wants to read more? Review and I will see you on the next chapter where I will try and explain more about tomoe and alyssa's role in shizuru and natsuki's life.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am very sorry i took a long time updating this chapter. I have been busy with my college and all. Anyway here is the chapter.

Oh, I also like to thank for all the reviewers for their reviews and their opinions to make this story even better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime/Otome, Sunrise does and The Parent Trap belongs to Disney Channel

Well enjoy reading and review

* * *

EXT. SHIZURU'S TOWN HOUSE - KYOTO - FOLLOWING MORNING OVER

A phone ring can be hear

* * *

INT. FOYER - SAME TIME

Ferid walks right past the ringing phone, reading the morning paper. Shizuru stands at the top of the stairs, slipping on pair of heels.

"Somebody grab that, please."

Reito passes through carrying a tray with coffee on it. He picks up the phone, balancing the tray with his other hand.

"Fujino residence... Shizuka?"

Natsumi walks by.

"Yes, Reito?"

Reito does a double-take and looks at Natsumi

"Ora, it sounded just like you on the phone."

Reito say confusingly and speak into the phone

"I'm sorry; who did you wish to speak with? Shizuka? Yes, of course. One moment, please."

Reito hands Natsumi the phone

"A Mika Kruger for you... Sounds like your twin."

"My twin? Very funny."

Natsumi says nervously and speak into the phone trying to imitate Shizuka's way of speech

"Hello? Ara, Mika, how are you doing darling?"

* * *

INT. NATSUMI'S BEDROOM - FUUKA, SAXAS - MIDNIGHT

Shizuka holds the phone as she crosses the bedroom, sneaks into the bathroom and locks the door. When she was sure that she was alone she speaks to the phone

"Hey! How's it going over there?"

"Oh, everything's quite lovely here. We're expecting a bit of rain today but Mika, can you... hold on for a moment?"

Natsumi still putting up the act and when she sees the coast is clear she ducks into the hall closet, shutting the door just as Reito walks past. He does another double-take...

"Where'd she go?"

* * *

INSIDE THE CLOSET - SAME TIME

Natsumi pulls a string above her head, turning on the light.

"Okay, now I can talk. OhmyGod, Mama's incredible. I can not believe I've lived my entire life without knowing her. She's beautiful and graceful and fun and smart and I love the gowns she designs and I got her talking about how she and Papa first met and what happened between them and if you ask me—"

INTERCUT - Natsumi and Shizuka

Shizuka hissing into the phone

"Natsumi! Stop! We've got a major problem. You're going to have to bring Mama out here immediately."

"Immediately? Are you nuts? I've had one day with her. I'm just getting to know her. I can't. I refuse."

"But this is an emergency. Papa's in love."

Natsumi laughs

"Get out of here. Papa doesn't fall in love. I mean, not seriously."

"Trust me; she's serious, about this one. She's always holding her hand, whispering to her ear, waiting on her hand and foot..."

Natsumi can't believe what she hear sink to the floor

"She is...?"

"It's disgusting."

"Well, you'll just have to break 'em up. Sabotage her. Do whatever you have to."

"I'm trying but I'm at a slight disadvantage I only met that woman twelve hours ago. You've got to get back here to help me."

"Shizuka, I can't. I want more time with Mama"

Natsumi finds a candy wrapper in one of Shizuka's coat pockets, wrinkles it over the receiver making it sound like static.

"Shizuka, are you still there? I can barely hear you... Shi..."

"I'm here! What are you..?"

Natsumi wrinkles the wrapper and try to act the phone line was disrupted

"Operator...! Operator... Sorry, think I lost you, Shizuka."

Shizuka knowing full well what is up holds receiver out from her ear

"Thanks for your help, Sumi."

* * *

INT. FOYER - KYOTO - SAME TIME

Natsumi creaks open the closet door and crawls out on all fours, only to find her Mother, Grandfather and Reito standing in the foyer, all looking down at her.

"Had a phone call. From a friend at camp. It's an old camp tradition.-... Talk to your best friend from inside a closet... kinda stupid, I know but..."  
Natsumi rises, replaces the phone on the table, and sighs giving her family her sweetest smile

"So... Breakfast anyone?"

* * *

INT. KITCHEN- KUGA RESIDENCE-FUUKA, SAXAS-DAY

Mai was preparing the breakfast; with the last touch she put the food into the plates. Two plates loaded with bacon, eggs, toast and pancakes. She carries the plates across the  
kitchen to Shizuka.

"Okay, here we go most important meal of the day... Eggs sunny side up, bacon, toast and just in case you're really hungry... a stack of humongous chocolate chip pancakes which smell incredible, if I do say so myself."

Mai places all of this in front of Shizuka while the latter look at the food not too much interest

"Thanks, aunt Mai."

Mai waves her hand over the food, sending it's aroma toward Shizuka and frowns when she notice that the latter is not planning to eat it.

"Not hungry again? You hardly ate your bacon, your favorite food and now you're not eating your breakfast. You're not sick, are you?"

Mai puts her hand on Shizuka's forehead, and then joins her at the kitchen table.

"I'm fine, I promise. Where's Papa?"

"She and Miss—"

Before Mai could answer Nao came into the kitchen imitating Alyssa

"I'll just have half a grapefruit, thank you, left about an hour ago. You overslept and she didn't want to wake you. Of course, I'd overslept too if I was up at midnight making mysterious phone calls from my bathroom."

"Oh, that. I was calling a friend from camp. Mika. She lives in Tokyo."

"Oh, I see and you wanted to call Mika at a time that was convenient for her. Because of the time difference."

"Exactly. Because of the time difference."

"Uh-huh. So you waited until it was three in the morning her time. That makes perfect sense."

"Actually, it was seven at night her time. You see she lives in Tokyo but she was on vacation with her family in Annam."

Shizuka takes a bite of the bacon and gives Nao a innocent smile. Nao gives her a stare.

"Very smooth. Your Papa wants you to go over to her office as soon as you're done with breakfast."

"She does? Thanks, I'm done..."

Shizuka say as she shoves the bacon in her mouth. She rises as Dean enters, sees Shizuka and growls as he scoots around her.

"That dog has gotten so weird! Bye, aunt Mai, aunt Nao thanks again for breakfast. It was great."

Mai looks down at the plate of untouched food, while Nao was watching Shizuka pushes on the screen door but it goes nowhere. Both of the older women now watching her carefully

"Pull, Sumi."

Shizuka laughs nervously, pulls on the door and runs out. Both Nao and Mai was starting to wonder what's going on.

* * *

INT. KUGA VINEYARDS - BARREL ROOM - A LITTLE LATER

Natsuki and Shizuka walk through a huge vaulted room that houses hundreds of wooden barrels filled with wine. Natsuki puts her arm around her daughter

"Honey, I'm glad you're here, there's something really important I want to talk to you about."

"That's funny because there's something really important I want to talk to you about."

"Okay, you go first."

"No, you."

"Okay, I want to talk to you about Alyssa."

"And I want to talk to you about my mother. What about Alyssa?"

Natsuki was shocked and thrown off paces

"W-W-What about your mother?"

"Papa, I'm almost twelve, how long do you expect me to buy that story that The Angel dropped me on your doorstep?"

"C'mon, Sumi, we've talked about your mother..."

"No we haven't. Not really. A girl needs more in life than half of a crumpled old photograph. Papa, I'm almost a teenager, face it, I need a mother."

"You know what? You're right. You do. Which brings me to—"

They turn a corner and-bump into Alyssa who is walking with her Kyoto assistant, Miyu

"Alyssa!"

Alyssa notices both Natsuki and Shizuka, smiles sweetly at them

"Hello, Nat-chan, Sumi-chan."

"Hi there."

"Sumi-chan, this is my assistant, Miyu. Miyu, this is Natsuki's daughter, the one I've been telling you so much about."

Miyu reply with a stuffy Kyoto accent

"Ora, hello. How are you?"

Shizuka with her best Kyoto accent

"Ara, don't tell me you're from Kyoto? How lovely."

Natsuki was surprised and turns to Shizuka

"How'd you do that?"

Of course Natsuki was ignored by her daughter and Miyu as they continue on with their conversation

"You do have absolutely marvelous Kyoto accent."

"Okini! Yours isn't bad either, old chap-"

Miyu laughs.

Alyssa whispers to Natsuki

"Did you tell her?"

"Almost."

"Hey, if you're free later, why don't we all have lunch on the terrace?"

"Actually, I promised Sumi we'd hang out together this afternoon."

Shizuka smiles triumphantly.

"No problem. I guess other time then... Well I'll get back to work now, I'm working on a new label design, Nat-chan... featuring Y-0-U. You're gonna love it."

Alyssa throws a kiss towards Natsuki while Miyu eyes twitch

"See you for dinner, Nat-chan. Bye, Sumi-chan."

* * *

EXT. HILLTOP – 0VERLOOKING FUUKA VALLEY – A LITTLE LATER

A beat and Natsuki and Shizuka gallop on horseback over the crest of the mountain. As they slow their horses to a walk.

"So, you excited about our camping trip?"

"What camping trip?"

"What camping trip? The one we go on every summer before you go back to school."

"Oh, that camping trip. Yeah, sure... I can't wait."

"So, Sumi, what do you think of Alyssa?"

"Think of her as what, Papa? Your publicist? Your friend? Your ...?"

"- Just what do you think of her... as a person?"

"Well, she's cute, she has nice hair, good teeth, she can spell the word YOU... I don't know. Honestly, Papa, the woman's a complete stranger to me. Why do you want my opinion anyway?"

Natsuki takes a beat

"Well, I'll tell you why... because believe it or not, honey..."

Shizuka sensing she doesn't like where the talk goes quickly cutting her Papa off

"- Race you back to the ranch, Papa!"

Shizuka jams her heels into Darien's flanks and the horse takes off like a bat out of hell.

"Shizuka, I'm trying to tell you something!"

* * *

EXT. HOUSE - MOMENTS LATER

Out of breath, Shizuka runs up the porch steps and throws open the screen door.

* * *

INT. LIVING ROOM

Shizuka stops, catches her breath. She's a little panicky. She mumbles loudly to herself

"I'm in so over my head here. I can't handle this alone. I just can't. I'm only a kid."

Nao peek her head around the corner of the arm chair she's been sitting in.

"You got something you'd like to share with the class?"

Shizuka jumps as she got frightened

"Oh, aunt Nao, you gave me a fright!"

"I gave you a fright?"

"You scared me. I didn't know you were like, in here."

Nao rise from her place and walk toward Shizuka while watching her suspiciously

"You sure there's nothing you want to talk to me about? Like maybe why Dean never comes near you anymore or why your appetite's suddenly changed or why all of a sudden you're neat as a pin and using expressions like, 'You gave me a fright.,"

"Aunt Nao, I changed a lot over the summer, that's all."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say it's almost as if you were... oh, never mind, that's too impossible."

Nao shakes off her thought and turns to leave. At that time Mai came in from the kitchen, sensing the tense aura quickly ask Nao what is happening. Before Nao could explain Shizuka interrupt her

"- Almost as if I were who aunt Nao?"

"Nobody. Nobody. Forget I even mentioned it."

"Almost as if I were... Shizuka?"

Nao and Mai stops, stunned, goose-bumps popping up all over. Mai was the first one to recover from the shock

"You know about Shizuka?"

"I AM Shizuka."

Just then, Natsuki enters, also a little out of breath.

"- Why'd you take off like that? I told you I wanted-to talk to you about something? Mai, Nao, why are you looking at her like that"

Nao quickly find an excuse

"Like what? I'm not looking at her any special way."

Mai's eyes were tearing up as she nodded agreeing in what Nao have said

"I'm looking at her just like I've looked at her for eleven years. Since the day she came home from the hospital, six pounds, and eleven ounces, twenty-one inches long.  
This is how I look at her. Can I hug her?"

Mai is crying now and so was Nao. Both of them look all broken up, hugs Shizuka like she's hugging her for the first time. Mai was the first one to recover again as both of the red head letting go off Shizuka.

"She's so beautiful and so big."

Shizuka gives Mai and Nao a look that says, 'Please don't say anything!

"I'm gonna go make you something special to eat. What would you like? How about ,my special ramen? Oh, it doesn't matter. I'll whip up everything we've got."

"Yeah, I'll help you with that Mai."

Mai and Nao take off as Natsuki approaches Shizuka.

"Why's everybody acting so nutty around here? Sumi, we gotta talk."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Honey, look... I want to know what you think about making Alyssa part of the family."

"Part of our family?"

"Yes."

"I think it's an awesome idea. Inspired. Brilliant really."

"You do?"

"Totally. It's like a dream come true. I've always wanted a big sister."

"Honey, I'm afraid you're kind of missing the point. I wanted to know what you feel if you have Alyssa as a mother. In coming two weeks time she wanted..."

Shizuka leap and cutting off Natsuki

"You are not planning to agree with this do you? That's insane! How can you let a woman who is young enough to be my sister as my mother and in another two weeks time nonetheless."

She starts ranting and raving, then slips into French.

"Sumi, calm down."

Natsuki try to pacify her anger daughter when suddenly she realizing

"Are you speaking French?"

"I learned it at camp."

Shizuka trying not to act suspicious and takes a breath

"Okay, I'm sorry. Let's discuss this calmly and rationally..."

"Yes and in English, if you don't mind. Man, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing. It's nothing... Just... Just... Papa, you cant allow Alyssa be my mother! It'll totally ruin completely everything!"

Shizuka storms out before Natsuki have a chance to say anything. Then she notices Nao standing in the doorway, biting her nails.

"Don't look at me mutt, I know nothing."

Then suddenly, a horn honks sound can be heard. Natsuki looks out the window and sees Alyssa getting out of her red Mercedes convertible. Natsuki sinks into a chair, as, she hears Natsumi's door slam upstairs.

"Damn it, this is so hard."

Alyssa sweeps into the room, wearing sunglasses.

"Hi, Nat-chan"

She sits beside Natsuki and notices the frown on Natsuki's face

"You look stress Nat-chan. What's wrong?"

Natsuki starting to rub her temples and gave a long sigh

"I told Natsumi."

"You did? And?"

"She went ballistic. Started yelling in French, which I didn't even know she spoke,I just don't get her lately..."

"Nat-chan, this reaction is totally classic. It's hard for a little girl to think of another woman to replace her mother's place. Look why don't I talk to her... woman to woman."

"She's a little sensitive about you right now."

"That's why I need to do it. We've got to break the ice sometime."

* * *

INT. NATSUMI'S ROOM - MOMENTS LATER

Shizuka sits on her deck, feet propped-up on the banister, shuffling a deck of cards. Alyssa appears behind her, knocking on the open door.

"Knock-knock."

Shizuka turns around

"Can I join you?"

"Sure."

"Guess the news of me being your new mother in two weeks came as a bit of a shock, huh?"

"Basically."

"You know, I remember that I was your age when my father was remarried and I got a new mother. At first I didn't like her very much but then I started to love her. I ..."

"- I don't mean to be jerky when you're trying to be all mushy and everything but I think I know who I love as a mother and who's not."

Alyssa was sad and disappointed in what Shizuka said but she understands what the child goes through so she get from her sitting place and walk out from the room. Shizuka felt a bit regret and mostly confused on why would Alyssa be sad but she strengthen her resolve as she went to get a piece of paper and dribble something down . After she was done, she went to the fax machine and fax it...

* * *

INT. KITCHEN - SHIZURU'S TOWN HOUSE - KYOTO - A MOMENT LATER

A ringing from the fax machine was heard as a fax slithers out. A hand reaches for the fax. Reito, standing beside the fax machine while he looks at the fax quizzically, then carries it into:

* * *

THE DINING ROOM

Where Natsumi is eating dinner with her Mother and Grandfather. Reito refills the adults' wine glasses, holding the fax behind his back as he pours.

"Ara! This is fantastic wine by the way Reito."

"May I have a-sip?"

Shizuru offering Natsumi a sip

"I don't think you're going like it, sweetie."

Natsumi swirls the wine confidently, passes it under her nose, then takes a healthy sip.

"If you ask me, the bouquet is a little too robust for a Merlot. But then again, I'm partial to the softer Fuuka grape."

Shizuru and Ferid laugh, as Reito moves next to Natsumi, holding the fax behind his back. Natsumi notices the piece of paper, being curious she cocks her head to read it.

The fax contains a drawing of Dean, Natsumi's dog, laying on the front porch of Natsumi's house. A cartoon bubble coming out of his mouth says 911! Natsumi bends over so far to read the fax she falls of her chair

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Had one sip too many, I guess. You know, Mama, I feel like I could use a bit of fresh air. Would it be okay if I stepped outside for a moment?"

Natsumi says as she gets up from the floor

"Of course. Are you sure you are okay? Would you like me to come with you?"

"No, no. I'll be fine... Just got a touch woozy, that's all."

Natsumi wipes her mouth with her napkin and excuses herself. Her Grandfather watches her closely as she exits.

* * *

EXT. SHEPHERD'S MARKET - KYOTO - EARLY MORNING

Natsumi hurries down the picturesque street, turns a corner, spots a phone booth and rushes to it. She pulls the door closed and dials the Operator.

"Yes, I'd like to make a collect-call to Fuuka, please. Area code 707 ..."

* * *

INT. NATSUMI'S ROOM - FUUKA - SAME TIME

Shizuka paces, biting her nails for real now. The phone rings. She pounces on it in mid-ring.

"Hello? Yes, I'll accept the charges. Natsumi, thank goodness you got my fax. I'm absolutely desperate."

"What's up? Why the 911?"

INTERCUT Natsumi and Shizuka

"Papa's getting married."

Natsumi laughs

"Whaddya mean, getting married?"

"I mean black tie, white gown, the whole enchilada. The wedding's in two weeks so, if there's any hope of getting Mama and Papa back together, we've got to do it fast."

Outside the Phone Booth, a 'Man' reads the evening paper, waiting to use the-phone.

"Okay, Mama and I are going to the tea exhibition tonight so I'll drop the bomb on her first thing in the morning."

"Give Mama a kiss for me, will you. And Grandfather, too. And Natsumi, hurry."

* * *

SHEPHERD'S MARKET - EXT. PHONE BOOTH

Natsumi hangs up and steps out of the booth, bumping into the 'Man' who's been waiting.

"Oh, excuse me."

The 'Man' turns around. It's Natsumi's Grandfather.

"Uh-oh..."

"What do you say you and I take a little stroll in the park, young lady."

Natsumi bites her locket as her Grandfather leads her into the park.

* * *

EXT. FUJINO TOWN HOUSE - INT. SHIZURU'S BEDROOM - MORNING

Shizuru sits up in bed, in white satin camisole, finishing a cup of coffee and a phone call to Paris. She sketches a wedding gown on a pad as she talks.

Shizuru speaks in French into the phone

"Au, Mademoiselle. I will have the wedding plans and sketch to you by tomorrow. I look forward to hearing from you. Thank you. Au revoir."

Natsumi appears in the doorway, listening to her mother talk on the phone. Grandfather walks by and gives Natsumi a little nudge, pushing her into the room.

"Ara! Hi, sweetie. Come on in."

Shizuru pats the bed. Natsumi crosses and climbs in next to her mother.

Shizuru smile gently while put her arm around Natsumi

"I have to finish this sketch and Fed Ex it to Paris, then how about you and I go out to lunch and spend the rest of the day getting lost in the tea land we're going?"

"I can't. Mama, sorry, I have to go out of town today."

Natsumi says nervously

"You have to go out of town? And where may I ask are you going? You are not going to go out for a date and leave your poor Mama at home alone, are you."

Shizuru teases her daughter thinking that she's kidding. Natsumi squirms under the covers, hoping that she can entirely disappearing from her mother's view.

"Shizuka?"

"That's where I have to go. I have to go see Shizuka."

"I see. And where would Shizuka be?"

Shizuru plays along still thinking that she is joking. Natsumi's squirms further under the covers.

" She's in Fuuka with her 'father', Natsuki Kuga."

Shizuru finally realizes what her daughter was saying as it hits her. Her eyes widen. She looks up to see her father leaning in the door frame, puffing on his pipe. He nods. Shizuru's eyes instantly fill with tears. She lifts the covers to see Natsumi, hiding, scared to death.

"You're not Shizuka?"

"That would be correct."

"You're Natsumi..."

"I am"

Natsumi crawls out from under covers, then with her Fuukan accent

"Shizuka and I met at camp and we decided to switch places. I'm sorry, but I'd never seen you and I'd dream of meeting you my whole life and Shizuka felt the exact same way about Papa, so we just sorta switched lives. I hope you're not mad because I love you so much and I just hope one day you can love me as me and not as Shizuka."

"Oh, sweetie, I've loved you your whole life. I have loved you and your sister since both of you came to existence inside me."

She takes Natsumi in her arms, crying. Natsumi hug her mother back as her eyes began to tear up as well.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you all along?"

"I was scared."

At the doorway, where Reito stands, crying softly though inner he was bawling hysterically. Ferid gently steps in and shuts Shizuru's door. Reito falls into Ferid's arms, heaving.

"I've never been so happy in my entire life."

Ferid pats him gently.

* * *

INT. SHIZURU'S ROOM - SAME TIME

Natsumi and Shizuru break from their hug. Shizuru wipes her tears.

"I guess you have to switch us back now, huh?"

"Legally, you belong to your 'father' and Shizuka belongs to me."

" 'Fathers' and 'Mothers', kids. No offense, Mama, but this arrangement really sucks."

"I agree, it totally sucks. I don't want to lose you now that we've been together."

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to fly to Fuuka, see Shizuka and Papa and work this whole thing out."

"I guess we will."

"Will you be nervous about seeing Papa again?"

"No, of course not."

Shizuru says confidently and act as if it's preposterous to be nervous

"I can handle seeing Natsuki Kuga after all these years. People see their ex's all the time, don't they? Not to worry, sweetie. I'll take care of everything. Not-to-worry."

* * *

INT. NATSUMI'S ROOM - FUUKA - MOMENTS LATER AFTER THE PHONE CONVERSATION

After finished talking with Natsumi, Shizuka felt more calm now so she went out of Natsumi's room and went down the stairs and accidentally heard her Papa and Alyssa's conversation. As for the two adults, they never notice Shizuka's presence as they continue their conversation.

"So, how is it? Did Natsumi agree?"

"I'm sorry Nat-chan but it seems Sumi-chan wasn't very fond of me"

"Why would you say so? You are a great woman and I know you will be the perfect mother figure for Natsumi well except her real mother that is. Listen here Aly, she just confused. She would love to have you as a mother"

"I don't know, she have said it pretty clearly that she only loves her mother and no one is gonna replace that role."

"She did!"

"Yeah, so Nat-chan I think the adopted thingy will have to be cancel. I do want to have Natsumi as my godchild but it seems she doesn't like me."

Then multi gasp was heard as both of the adults turn their heads and found Shizuka at the stairs along with Nao and Mai standing behind her.

"Sumi"

"So you two are not getting married?"

Both of the adults were confused on the marriage statement

"Sumi what do you mean marry? Who is?"

"You, Papa, you and Alyssa. I thought you say you wanted to make Alyssa a part of the family that she will be my new mother and you are going to married her."

"W...What! Marry? No Sumi, I am not going to married Alyssa, she already have a fiancee which she will be married to in the next two months besides she's my stepsister"

"What mutt! Why you didn't tell us she's your stepsister"

"Yeah, Natsuki we never heard you say you have a younger stepsister"

"Well I just found out recently and I thought of giving you all a surprise so I decided to tell you all on the day Alyssa's marriage as well as the day she adopt Sumi"

Realizing the truth, Shizuka tear up and started to apologize to Alyssa for her ill manner towards her. Alyssa forgives her and both of them hug each other. The moment was really touching until a certain red head interrupted

"Damn mutt here I thought you are going to married this woman"

"Shut up spider and who gives you that idea?"

"Well why don't you try asking yourself acting soft and caring with those loving eyes towards Alyssa. Oh and don't forget about the touching and going out part. Who in the hell wont think that you two are going out and were fucking in... OWWW...MAI why do you hit me for! "

"No cursing in front of Shi... Natsumi, Nao"

"Damn woman do you have to hit me that hard... OWWW... What's that for mutt..."

"No cursing in front of my daughter"

" Awww... Nat-chan is so cute being such a protective parent."

"W..What.. Shut up Alyssa! I am not cute at all"

"But Natsuki you are really so cute."

"Hahaha... they got you mutt"

"Not you too, Mai, and shut up Nao!"

Everyone laughs at a very embarrassed Natsuki, where Shizuka feels that she have forgotten something but decided to let it go as she join the laughter as well.

* * *

INT. SHIZURU'S BEDROOM - THE FOLLOWING DAY

Shizuru the always normal compose and graceful woman is a mess. She wears a silk blouse over a slip and a few Velcro rollers just on top of her head. She paces around her room finding for clothes. Open luggage is laid out on the bed behind her. Reito enters the room carrying freshly pressed clothes.

"I'm sorry, I can't handle this'. I haven't seen or heard from Natsuki Kuga in over eleven years and suddenly I'm flying halfway across the world to... I'm not mature enough for this. If the woman didn't make me so nuts, I'd still be married to her."

Shizuru says as she paces around putting on some clothes and a sunglasses

"We came up with this-arrangement so we'd never have to see each other again. Mou! Look at me, Reito, have you ever seen me like this? Don't answer that. What if she doesn't recognize me? Be honest, Reito, how old do I look? No, don't answer that either. Ara, what am I worried about? She could be fat with all the mayonnaise she always ate."

"Actually, Natsumi says her Papa's a gorgeous. And never re-married, either. Just like you, ma'am."

"Reito, it just so happens I'm not remarried by choice. I've had my opportunities for L'Amour. Not lately, of course. But I've had my share of gentlemen or gentlewomen callers."

"Not lately?"

"Well, alright, Tomoe did propose to me, but I told her that I don't feel that way about her and she say its okay so we still remain as good friends now"

"I see. But from that crazy look of hers I don't think she is okay about that"

Reito mumble softly to himself while Shizuru is already back to her dreamland

"Natsumi said she was gorgeous, huh? She was rather dashing and cute as well. She used to make me weak in the knees, if you can imagine that."

Shizuru says dreamily as she looks in the mirror

"Is that a gray hair?"

"No ma'am, that's just dust"

Just when Reito help Shizuru to get the dust out from her hair, Natsumi enters the room carrying an overnight bag.

"All set, Mama."

Shizuru notices her daughter presence suddenly became composed

"Ara! Good. Me too. Almost. Not quite."

"Mama, your suitcase is totally empty."

"Ara. Right. Sorry. Did you speak to your Papa, dear?"

Reito looks at Natsumi. She locks eyes with him for an instant, then turns to her Mama.

"Uh, yeah, I just hung up with her, actually. She said she's really anxious to see you.

"She did? Anxious-nervous, like she's dreading it or anxious-excited like she's looking forward to it?"

"Anxious-excited, definitely."

Again, Reito squints at Natsumi, just knowing she's lying. But Natsumi rolls on...

"She said she'll meet us tomorrow at noon at the Four Seasons in Aries."

"Tomorrow? Ara, that's incredibly soon, isn't it? Well, sweetie, why don't you run downstairs and gather our tickets from your Grandfather while I finish up here?"

Natsumi starts out, Reito follows.

"Liar, Liar, pants on fire..."

"Ara, Reito, could you come back for a moment, please?"

Natsumi raises her finger to her lips to 'Ssshhh" Reito, as he re-enters Shizuru's room.

"Reito, I have a really ridiculous, somewhat childish request to make. Reito, you know you're more than a Butler to me. You're like a lovable brother who just happens to wait on us and...Anyway, I was wondering if..."

"- I'd accompany you to make the trip a bit easier for you?"

"Would you, Reito? I'd be forever grateful. And you don't even have to go as our butler. Just as a brother."

"Madame, I'd be honored. And as a brother, may I say...if I were seeing my ex after eleven years and I had your legs...I'd wear this baby. You'll kill in it."

Reito winks at Shizuru as he pulls out a little red dress from her closet

* * *

EXT. FUJINO TOWN HOUSE - THAT AFTERNOON

A Limousine waits at the curb. Reito, in a black casual T-shirt with a blue jeans and shades, hands the luggage off to the Limo Driver. Shizuru hugs her Father good-bye. Then, it's Natsumi's turn. She throws her hand around her Grandfather.

"Bye, Pop."

"Bye, Sumi."

"You're coming to Fuuka for Thanksgiving, right?

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Natsumi rises up on her tiptoes and kisses her Grandfather good-bye as she runs off towards the limousine

"Say hello to your Father for me!"

"I will! Bye Pop!"

* * *

Well it seems the truth about Alyssa was out but the plot was kinda rushed hope it wont be too lame for you all. Anyway, if you want to read more, review and i will see you all in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:This is another rushed chapter i have done. So the plot could be lame and all. I really have some writer block there. T.T

This is the first fiction I ever written so cut me some slack if it is not as good as you all think. As I love Shiznat from Mai-hime and the movie The Parent Trap very much I decided to just put them together.

Everything here is a made up so anything can happen. Even same sex couple having kids purely of their own. Windbloom's citizen is called Windblish while Saxas' citizens is call Saxans.

There will contain OoC in the story so beware.

I also like to thank for all the reviewers for their reviews and their opinions to make this story even better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime/Otome, Sunrise does and The Parent Trap belongs to Disney Channel

Well enjoy reading and review

* * *

INT. HOTEL LOBBY - FOUR SEASONS HOTEL – ARIES - DAY

Alyssa walks across the lobby with her fiancée, Miyu Greer, and her fiancée's parents a stunning couple in their early fifties. We can see where Miyu gets her looks and confidence.

"Okay, they'll be here any minute... Be nice, Miyu. She's still my sister you know and she respected you even though she always acted cold towards you.

Alyssa says as she checks her watch

"Yes dear, I'll be nice if she didn't provoke me."

Alyssa laughs

"Okay, there she is..."

* * *

THE FRONT ENTRANCE

Natsuki, Shizuka, Mai, Nao and Dean enter the lobby. Alyssa rushes to greet them.

"Hi, Nat-chan, Sumi-chan, Mai, Nao and... Dean? What in the world are you doing here?"

" Nat-chan, a dog in The Four Seasons?

"Sumi begged me to bring him."

"And naturally you said 'yes'."

Alyssa laugh at Natsuki as Natsuki felt embarrass. The laugh continues when suddenly Dean snaps at Alyssa giving her a fright. Natsuki laughs and then pats Dean

"Good doggy."

"I heard that"

"Alyssa, these folks..?"

"Yes! Nat-chan... finally, you all meet."

Alyssa links arms with Miyu as she introduce her future parents-in-law to her family

"This is my sister, Natsuki Kuga, the red-head with a big bust is Mai, she is Nat-chan's best friend, and the other red-head is Nao who is sorta like my cousin but you can ignore her if you want to."

Nao scowl at what Alyssa mention while the other laughed at the comment

"And this is Natsuki's adorable daughter Natsumi who we can all thank for bringing us together this weekend... This entire get together was her idea I'll have you know..."

"Well, how are you young lady, I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you."

Natsuki beams proudly at the compliment given by Mr Greer

* * *

EXT. FOUR SEASONS HOTEL – SAME TIME

A taxi pulls up and Reito and Natsumi step out. Reito then reaches in the backseat and helps Shizuru out. She is wearing dark sunglasses and is more than a little tipsy.

She takes a small airplane-size vodka bottle from her purse and polishes it off, tossing it over her shoulder. Reito catches it before it crashes to the ground. As Natsumi and Reito guide Shizuru up the steps to the hotel...

"Ara, that was a great flight, wasn't it? It's so quick."

"I never saw you so... thirsty, before, ma'am."

"- You mean you never saw me drink so much vodka before! Guess what? I've got news for you, Reito old chap... I never tasted the stuff before. Not once."

"Ora, you could've fooled me, ma'am."

Shizuru smiles as she turns to the Doorman

"Hello, Doorman. Oh, you scared me; I thought you were fake for a minute..."

"I'm in such major trouble here."

Natsumi whisper to herself

* * *

INT. HOTEL LOBBY

Reito and Natsumi lead Shizuru through the Lobby and deposit her at the Front Desk. Miraculously, Natsuki and Alyssa are nowhere in sight. Shizuru rings the bell a zillion times. Natsumi stops her by placing her hand over the bell.

"Mama, you gonna be okay?"

"Absolutely. Never felt better in my life. But sweetie, tell me 'cause I'm a bit confused... Have we landed yet?"

With that comment, Natsumi bangs her head down on the counter.

* * *

Across the lobby, Alyssa and Miyu, her folks, Natsuki, Mai, Nao, Shizuka and Dean exit a restaurant.

"- I'm just saying, I know its short notice, but if they can do it, I think it would be a brilliant room for the wedding... Not too big, not too cramped... Not that I don't like the idea of getting married at the house... I do but this could be... amazing..."

say excitedly where the others just nod in agreement

Back across the lobby as Natsumi leads Shizuru away from the front desk and toward a bank of elevators. Shizuru tries to hitch a ride on a passing luggage cart. Reito peels her off.

On the other side of the lobby, Dean sniffs like a Hound Dog on the hunt, pulling Shizuka away from Natsuki, Alyssa, Miyu and Miyu's Folks. Shizuka holds onto Dean's leash while at the same time, holding Mai's hand and Mai holding Nao's. They are dragged across the lobby as the others stay behind.

"I've already checked us in, so why don't we go up to the rooms, freshen up, then meet for lunch?"

"Sounds good, I'm starved. Meet you back here in ten Aly."

Alyssa kisses Miyu on the cheek as her fiancée and her folks when to a restaurant to dine. Then, she turns and leans on Natsuki

"Nat-chan, want to check out the Family Suite while we're here? I bet it's to die for."

At the same time, Shizuru, Natsumi and Reito step into an open elevator. As the doors are about to close...

"Ara..."

Shizuru sticks out her hand and the doors pop back open.

" - Forgot my purse."

Shizuru rushes out of the elevator and crosses back toward the Front Desk just as...

Dean sniffs his way toward Natsumi's open elevator. Dean looks up, sees his favorite girl! Natsumi from the elevator saw her dog

"Dean!"

Natsumi and Shizuka lock eyes as Dean bolts from Shizuka and leaps into the elevator, paws up on Natsumi, licking her face.

* * *

AT THE FRONT DESK –

Shizuru grabs her purse and heads back to the elevator where she joins Shizuka, putting her arm around her.

"Mama!"

Mai and Nao's eyes widen, as two of them turn around immediately, back facing the mother and daughter so as not-to be seen.

"Sweetie, you didn't have to wait for me, I could've found the room by myself. Besides ... I've got to make a pit stop. Vodka makes you have to go like crazy... Go on, sweetie, I'll meet you uppystairs..."

Mai and Nao sneak a peek at Shizuru and quickly turn back again when Shizuru looks at their direction.

Before Shizuru exits, she turns around facing her daughter

"I like that jacket by the way. Were you wearing that the whole time on the plane?"

Shizuru turns back and just misses colliding with a Bellhop carrying a huge bouquet of flowers. Shizuka slaps her forehead.

"She's drunk. She's never had more than one glass of wine in her entire life and she chooses today to show up zonked."

Nao snicker as Mai lead Shizuka into an elevator

"Just do what the woman says and meet her upstairs."

Nao, Mai and Shizuka get into a waiting elevator, and up they go towards the floor of their room.

A beat later, Natsuki and Alyssa stroll up to the same elevators. Alyssa and Natsuki talk for awhile as an elevator arrives. They step inside the elevator.

Alyssa notice Natsuki's collar a bit crook so she helps her adjust the collar. From an angle, Alyssa looks like she was putting her hand around Natsuki's neck. At that very moment, Natsuki spots: Shizuru standing directly in front of her.

Natsuki blinks, unable to believe her eyes. Shizuru smiles and gives her a little wave.

Natsuki's eyes widen as Alyssa, her back to Shizuru, continues adjusting Natsuki's collar. As the elevator doors start to close, Natsuki leans further and further to her right, trying to keep her eyes on Shizuru. She leans, she leans ... but the doors close. She stands there stunned, eyes wide open.

* * *

INT. HOTEL CORRIDOR - MOMENTS LATER

Shizuru barrels down the hallway, focused and furious.

"Natsumi Kuga!"

Simultaneously, two doors open across the hall from each other. Natsumi stands in one doorway, Shizuka in the other.

"Mou! Don't do this to me, I'm already seeing double! Which one of you is Natsumi?"

Natsumi raises her hand

"Okay, now..."

Shizuru still feel furious but then, softens at the sight of Shizuka

"Ara, hi sweetheart"

"Hi, Mama."

Shizuru crosses to Shizuka and hugs her.

"You look beautiful. So tan and healthy..."

Shizuru kisses Shizuka, then, remembering the reason she was furious

"Okay you two... How could you do this to me?"

Nao and Mai arriving behind Shizuka

"May I suggest we take this little pow-wow inside?"

Nao say sarcastically while Mai elbow her in the stomach. Then Mai turns her attention to Shizuru

"Hi, you probably don't remember us..."

Shizuru smiles warmly as she speak gently

"Nao,Mai! Good to see you."

"I knew I always liked you."

* * *

INT. HOTEL SUITE - MOMENTS LATER

The Girls sit side-by-side with their mother pacing in front of them

"Let me put this as rationalize as possible. You..."

Shizuru points to Natsumi

"I mean..."

She points to point Shizuka

"- One of you told me your Papa knew that I was arriving here today... And I'm here to tell you the woman I just saw in the elevator had absolutely no idea she and I were on the same planet, let alone in the same hotel."

"You saw Papa already?"

"Yes. And it was completely and utterly humiliating. I got to lie down..."

Shizuru flops down on the sofa, something she doesn't normally do, resting her head on a pillow

"The woman went completely ashen, like I was the bloody ghost of Christmas past. Don't you think I've pondered what it was going to be, like to see your Papa again after all these years?"

Before the twins can answer they were cut off by their mother

"Well, let me tell you, me waving and smiling like a mindless idiot while Natsuki Kuga is wrapped in another woman's arms is not exactly the scenario I had in mind. No way... And furthermore and much worse, is the fact that I've been lied to by my own children and I'd like to know why."

On that note, Reito passes through the room wearing only a Speedo bathing suit. Shizuru cracks open an eye, sits up.

"Reito! What are you doing?"

"I am going for a swim. Do you mind?"

"No, no, that's perfectly perfect. By all means, yes, have fun... someone ought to. Just put on a shirt... my God..."

Shizuru lies down again as Nao and Mai enters from an adjoining room with Dean. Mai stops when she sees Reito.

"Oh... Hell-o."

"Ora, Hello..."

There seems to be something in the air between them.

"Oh, Nao, Mai, this is our butler, Reito."

Nao give him a nod as a sign of acknowledgement while Mai plainly interested, extends her hand

"How do you do?"

Mai indicates Natsumi

"I'm her butler."

Reito gallantly kissing her hand and showed a toothy smile

"Enchante, mademoiselle."

"Gee, the pleasure's all mine, monsieur."

Nao started to makes a puking sound as the Girls can't believe the scenes that was enfold in front of them as they try to suppress their giggles.

"Girls! You were going to tell me why you lied and brought me here without telling your Papa!"

"Were they? O-kay, that's good. Well, then why don't I just slip back into my room and check out the ol' mini bar...Coming Nao?"

"Oh yeah, definitely, you can't miss the bar if you are on vacation"

Mai and Nao start tip-toeing out. Reito notices their intention as he tries to escape as well

"Allow me to assist you..."

Shizuru notices and sits straight up

"Wait! You mean everyone knows but me? What's going on here?"

Everyone freezes as Shizuru glares at them with her red intense eyes. The room was silence until Natsumi broke it

"Mama... Papa is getting married."

"Ara. I see... getting married..."

"Um... well actually Papa is n..."

Before Shizuka can explain the marriage misunderstanding she was cut off by her twin

"- To Cruella de Villa. She's awful, Mama...We can't let her go through with it."

"Girls, your Papa are a grown woman and quite capable of deciding whom she wishes to marry."

"But she's all wrong for her. And the only way she won't marry her is... Is if she sees you again."

Shizuru finally understand as she piece the information together

"You're trying to fix me up with your papa."

"Why not? You're perfect for each other."

"A match made in heaven."

Shizuka added. By now, Mai, Nao and Reito have already reached the door.

"Hold it! You three knew about this?"

Nao, Mai and Reito turn around at the same time.

"No. Not exactly. We tried to reason with them. What could we do? They made us do it. We're the hired help. Don't fire us. It was a mistake."

Shizuru rises unsteadily

"Okay, let me say this loud and clear. Natsuki Kuga and I have nothing in common... anymore. Plus, in case you haven't noticed, she seems extremely content with her leggy, long haired, tight-skirted fiancée. I want the two of you to explain to your papa that I am here for one purpose only and that's to switch you two back. Now, let's do what we have to do and be done with it. Understood?"

"Um... Mama... about Papa..."

"Enough Shizuka. Its done."

* * *

After the confrontation, Shizuru left the room, leaving the twins behind

"WHAT! Why you didn't mention that papa was not getting married and Alyssa is actually our aunt well step-aunt"

"Sumi, I am not deaf so you don't have to shout, I am sitting beside you here. Well things just slip out of my mind. I was just focusing on bringing papa over here."

"What should we do now?"

"I really don't know,Sumi"

* * *

THE SUITE NEXT DOOR.

"No. I don't understand."

Natsuki nervously runs her fingers through her hair and straightens her clothes as she tries to get out the door.

"I just need to go downstairs for a few minutes to c-c-clear my head... then I'll meet you for lunch."

"Clear your head? What do you have to clear your head about? Is something wrong Nat-chan?"

"I hope not. I mean... no. What could be wrong? Everything's perfect. I gotta go."

She quickly kisses Alyssa on the cheek, opens the door and left

"We're still going ring shopping after lunch, right?"

"What ring shopping?"

"Natsuki!"

"Can't you ask Miyu to go?"

"No she can't. She's too busy with the other wedding things. Now are you gonna go ring shopping with me?"

"Of course! For the funeral. I mean, for the wedding."

"The funeral!"

"I'm kidding. Don't listen to me. I'll see you there. I mean, here at downstairs."

She slips out the door, hurries down the corridor and bumps right into Shizuka.

"Hey, Papa, what's up?"

"Just running down to the lobby. Hey, Sumi, do me a favor, keep Alyssa company, will you? Thanks, kiddo"

Natsuki rushing off but then suddenly turns back

"Do I look alright? Like presentable and everything? Not too old?"

"You look fab, Papa. Young and fabulous."

* * *

LOBBY - MOMENTS LATER

Natsuki rushes off the elevator, looks around for Shizuru as she turns a corner and bumps into the real Natsumi, who hasn't seen her Papa all summer.

"Papa"

"I thought you were going to keep Alyssa company?"

"I was? 'I mean, I am. Yeah. I was actually just looking for her. It's great to see you, Papa. She can't help herself and gives her Papa a quick hug."

"It's great to see you too, squirt. Now go on, get up there."

Natsuki heads off in one direction. Natsumi was standing in front of the elevators. An elevator pings and Alyssa steps out, checking herself in a compact. She snaps the lid shut when she sees Natsumi who has never laid eye's on Alyssa.

"Have you seen your Papa?"

"Are you talkin' to me?"

"Yes, I'm talking to you."

Alyssa giggle thinking Natsumi was playing around with her

Natsumi realizes who Alyssa was smile warmly

"Oh! Alyssa... Uh, yeah, I just saw her... she went; thataway, I think."

"Thank you."

Alyssa walk toward the direction Natsumi have direct her.

* * *

EXT. HOTEL CORRIDOR

Natsuki ducks her head into the hotel gift shop, looking for Shizuru. Instead, she sees Shizuka buying a candy bar. She does a double-take.

"What are you doing? I thought you were gonna..."

" - She wasn't in her room, Papa."

'She wasn't? Oh... okay... See you in a little bit, kid."

"If not sooner, Papa."

* * *

INT. HOTEL CORRIDOR - MOMENTS LATER

Natsuki walks along the corridor, looks through a bank of windows and thinks she sees Shizuru walking through the Hotelis Garden. She tries to get a closer look but gets caught in the midst of a group of Aries Tourists. Shizuru notices her and gives a little wave.

Natsuki weaves through the Tourists but when she gets to the patio, Shizuru is gone. Discouraged, she pauses, then sees Natsumi sitting in a large wicker chair, under a palm tree, sipping a fruit cocktail she jumps, surprised.

"Looking, for somebody, Papa?"

* * *

HOTEL BAR – A MOMENT LATER

Alyssa enters, takes a seat at the nearly empty bar. Only one other customer sits at the bar – a teal color hair woman. Alyssa sits one stool away from her. The Bartender delivers a vodka to a teal color hair woman.

"Here you go. This'll be your tenth cup of vodka. Are you sure you okay miss?"

That woman ignore what the bartender said and receive the cup

"Okay... Here's to... Here's to you. May your life be more bless than mine."

That woman raise her cup towards Alyssa

"Er...Thank you..."

Alyssa feeling awkward at the drunken woman toasting her for no reason as the latter tosses down the drink and winces at the taste. Alyssa orders her drink as the woman ask for the bill. The Bartender hands Alyssa her drink and the woman her bill. The woman signs her check and Alyssa sneaks a peak at her signature, practically choking on her Martini.

"You're Tomoe Marguerita?"

"Yes I am."

"I can't believe it. You're the designer, Shizuru Fujino's head assistant? I faxed your office just yesterday. I saw a wedding dress she designed and fell completely in love with it. Your office said your boss was out of town and they didn't know if she could make another one. I can't believe it. This is fate."

Alyssa talk excitedly moves to' seat next to her, extending her hand

"I'm Alyssa Searss."

Tomoe take and shakes her hand

"Please to meet your acquaintances"

* * *

MEANWHILE - AT THE POOL

Natsuki steps into the sunlight, still searching for Shizuru. She sees a woman resembling Shizuru sitting under a large straw hat. She crosses to her, takes a quick peek, realizes it's not her and smiles an apology to the Lady and her Bodybuilder Husband. She backs into an umbrella as Miyu's parents joins her.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Natsuki, I think this hotel is perfect for the wedding... The more I see of it, the more I like it."

Natsuki not paying attention to what saying as she still looking around

"Me too. Absolutely."

Natsuki glances across the pool and spots Shizuru arrive, talking on a cell phone. She waves shyly at Natsuki, slipping on sunglasses.

"Tell me, dear, how many guests will there be from your side of the family?"

Natsuki staring across at Shizuru

"I'm not sure at the moment... Can I get back to you on that one?"

"Of course, and I'm thinking formal attire or..."

A small contingent passes in front of Shizuru, blocking her from Natsuki's view. Not wanting to lose her, Natsuki darts around a Towel Boy, side-steps a couple of Toddlers, then trips over a rubber duck.

Mai lying on a chaise next to Reito, looks up

"Natsuki, you okay?"

Natsuki glances over at her, gets tangled up in Dean's leash and almost crashes right into Shizuka

"Papa! Watch out!"

Too late! Shizuka and Dean jump out of the way as Natsuki splashes head first into the deep end of the-pool.

Shizuru turns and sees Natsuki pulling herself out of the pool and coming toward her, soaking wet, cheek bleeding, not looking terribly happy.

"Ara, Natsuki, hello... Long time no sees... Please try not to go crazy neh..."

"A little late for that advice. What is going on? I haven't seen or heard from you in eleven years and suddenly you're popping up everywhere I look and naturally on the day my—"

Shizuka appears at her Mother's side.

"Papa, I can explain why she's here."

"Sumi, you know who this is?"

"Actually, yes. And actually I'm not Natsumi."

Natsumi appears on Shizuru's other side.

"Actually, I am."

Natsuki looks from Shizuka to Natsumi, back to Shizuka, then to Shizuru. She's nods. She's speechless.

"Both of them? Shizuka... Natsumi..."

"Ara, I guess you and Mama sort of think alike, because you both sent us to the same camp. We met and the whole thing kind of just spilled out."

"They decided to switch places on us, Suki."

"Wait a minute. You mean I've had Shizuka all this time."

Shizuka nods

"I wanted to know what you were like and Natsumi wanted to know Mama. Are you angry?"

It takes a moment to sink in, and then Natsuki takes Shizuka in her arms.

"Honey, of course not. It's just... I can't believe it's you. The last time I saw you... you had diaper rash. Look at you..."

"Well, I'm quite grown up now and quite without a papa."

"And I'm headed into my crazy mixed up teenage years and I'll be the only girl I know without a mother to fight with."

Natsumi continuing on as Natsuki still trying to put it together

"Sumi, you've been in Kyoto all this time?"

Natsumi nods

"Come here."

Natsuki pulls Natsumi to her...

"Mama's amazing, Papa... I don't know how you ever let her go."

"Girls, why don't you let your papa and I talk for a couple of minutes, okay?"

The Girls take off. Natsuki grabs a towel ... dries her hair.

"Oh man, I can't believe this. Seeing them together... and you... and... How are you, Zuru or do prefer me call you Shizuru now?

"No, no, Zuru's fine. My Papa still calls me Zuru. I've been terrific. What about you?"

"Well, I've had better days."

Natsuki say shyly as she scratches her cheek and accidentally scratch the wound on her cheek

"Ouch!"

"Let me help you with that?"

Shizuru notice a passing Towel Boy, ask him for the First-Aid kit.

"Okay, lie down...Natsuki"

Natsuki lies on a chaise as the Towel Boy returns with a First Aid Kit. Shizuru sits beside Natsuki, tending to her cut.

"How is your Dad, still sneaking those pipes?"

"Every day."

They exchange a smile.

"I can't believe it; you haven't changed at all..."

"You thought maybe I'd be fat and gray?"

"Well, not gray... Ouch!"

"Shizuru! What are you doing here?"

Natsuki and Shizuru turn, looking close enough to be kissing. Tomoe is taken aback as she was thrown by seeing them together. Alyssa who was standing beside Tomoe squeal excitedly

"Oh my god. Nat-chan, you know Shizuru. But, I don't understand... How did you two meet and why are you so wet? Oh, by the way Shizuru-san can you make my... wedding gown..."

"Shut up Alyssa. I wasn't paying attention and I..."

Before Natsuki can finish her sentences she was cut off by Tomoe who looks very jealous

"Am I missing something here? Shizuru do you know this monkey person"

"Monkey! Hey no matter how you describe I was more like a wolf okay."

"Natsuki that is not the point"

"What you mean this is not the point Shizuru. This freak hair just call me a monkey"

Shizuru decided to ignore Natsuki's outburst look at Tomoe

"What are you doing here Tomoe?"

"Well, I wanted to propose to you again so I was looking the best place for the occasion but I never thought I meet you here."

"WHAT PROPOSE!"

Natsuki was taken aback by what Tomoe said and felt jealousy envelop her whole being but decided to shut her jealousy out when Shizuru speak

"Ara, this world is really small"

"How small?"

Just then, Shizuka arrives.

"Oh, hi, Tomoe."

"Hello."

Natsumi joining Shizuka

"How ya doin'?"

Tomoe screams at seeing double.

"Did I ever mention Shizuka was a twin?"

"No, as a matter of fact, you didn't Shizuru. Two of them? How fabulous."

"Don't feel bad, Tomoe-san, she never mentioned it to me, either. Imagine My surprise. By the way, I'm the real Shizuka. This is Natsumi. She was just pretending to be me while I was in Fuuka pretending to be her. And this is our papa, Natsuki Kuga. By the way papa, I want to change my name to Shizuka Fujino-Kuga."

"This is your 'father'?"

"Yes."

Shizuka and Natsumi answer simultaneously. Tomoe turns toward Natsuki

"You were married to Shizuru?"

"Darn, you got that right."

"Well, this is a small world."

"And getting smaller."

"And what a coincidence that we're all here on the same exact weekend."

"It's not exactly a coincidence. The children arranged it so their 'father' and I could work out their custody situation."

The Girls smile.

"The children arranged it? Oh. How sweet."

* * *

INT. RESTAURANT - THAT AFTERNOON

"I'm sorry; I just don't see why you have to have dinner with your ex-wife. Why couldn't you just meet her in the lobby, discuss the custody, shake hands and say good-bye? I'll tell you why - because your daughters don't want me to propose to you."

"That's not true Tomoe besides didn't I already reject..."

Tomoe quickly cut off whatever Shizuru was saying

"It-s totally true. They see me as the, evil step-mother., Trust me, I'm not being paranoid. Those girls have something up their sleeve..."

"Tomoe, the girls have never had a meal with both their parents in their entire lives. How could I say no?"

"Shizuru, I understand and I know that you want to remain as friends but please give me a chance. I really love you and I wanted to build a family with you"

"Okay, Tomoe, I'll consider it"

* * *

EXT. FOUR SEASONS HOTEL - THAT NIGHT

Natsuki and Natsumi exit, both dressed to the nines. A Limo waits by the curb.

"Sumi, I've had enough surprises for one day... just tell me where we're going..."

"You're gonna love it, papa, trust me."

Just then, Shizuru and Shizuka step out of the hotel. Shizuru is wearing the red dress Reito recommended. Natsuki tries not to admire her too openly.

"Hey... Hi."

"Hi. So do you know where they're taking us?"

"Nope. She won't crack even a tip"

Shizuka hands her parents each a blindfold

"Okay, now put these on. You can take them off when we reach our destination."

"We're going in a limo?"

"You want one of us to drive? Please, indulge us."

* * *

A DARK STREET - NIGHT

A foghorn sounds, as the Limo pulls to a stop. The Girls hurry out.

"Okay, you can take them off."

Natsuki and Shizuru exit, taking off their blindfolds. Their eyes widen as they look ahead and see:

An exquisite 150 foot yacht all lit up and bobbing gently in the sparkling Bay.

"She's ours for the night."

"And exactly how are we paying for her?"

"Natsumi and I pooled our allowances."

Natsuki and Shizuru look at her doubtfully.

"Okay, Grandfather pitched in a bit."

They continue looking at her

"Okay, he pitched in a lot."

Natsuki and Shizuru exchange a quizzical look, as they follow -the Girls down the steps to the deck, where a Uniformed Captain welcomes them aboard.

"Okay folks, right this way..."

Natsumi and Shizuka open a pair of double doors and in front of them, they see: a romantic dining room where a candle-lit table is set for two. The windows reveal the Arietta Bay, lit by the yacht's twinkling lights.

"The table's only set for two."

"That's the other part of the surprise we're not joining you."

"Ara, you're not?"

The Girls smile and shake their heads as a Ship's Steward Aoi enters.

"No, but I am. Good evening, I'm Aoi, I'll be your server tonight. No wisecracks please."

At that moment, out steps Chie, another ship's steward carrying a bottle of champagne.

"And I'm Chie, your Sommelier. May I offer you both a taste of the bubbly in hopes that you'll get a little snickered and won't crack this lovely lady and myself for following the orders of two eleven year-olds..."

"Shizuka, mood music, if you please."

Shizuka pushes a few buttons and the lights dim. Moonlight spills into the room as we hear Sade's Smooth Operator play over the cabin's speakers.

"Relax... Sail through time..."

Shizuka whisper softly

"- Back to yesteryear..."

Natsumi continues and The Girls disappear behind double doors, leaving Natsuki and Shizuru looking thoroughly confused. Aoi approaches with a tray of hors d'oeuvres.

"You don't get it, do you? Smooth Operator...'Big hit in 186 ... The year you two met... Hors d'oeuvre?"

"Ara, so, that's what this is all about."

Natsuki notices a life raft with a homemade sign that says QM2 hanging on the wall.

"They're recreating the night we met ... The boat... the music ..."

Chie points to herself

"...The help."

Shizuru got a little misty-eyed

"It's incredibly sweet."

"Chie, was it your name, I think I'll have that drink."

Chie pours them champagne, and then she and Aoi slip away.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't been on a boat since the -QM2."

"Neither have I."

A soft wind blows Shizuru's hair making her hairs flutter and the moonlight shine on her making her looks like a goddess. Natsuki was taken with her, lifts her glass

"Well then, here's to..."

Shizuru finishing her sentence lifts her glass

"...Our daughters."

Natsuki think that the word was not exactly what she was thinking, but okay

"To our daughters."

* * *

THROUGH A PORTHOLE

Natsumi and Shizuka sneak a peek, thrilled to see their Parents toasting.

* * *

BACK TO SHIZURU AND NATSUKI

"You know, I always see you in Natsumi. I always have. Something about her eyes..."

"That's funny. I always see you in Shizuka. Something about her smile."

An awkward moment, they each sip their champagne. As they glance over at the porthole, the Girls drop out of sight.

"Now I know how a goldfish feels. They turned out pretty good though, huh?"

"Ara, we've been lucky."

"Sometime, if we're ever really alone maybe we could talk about... what happened between us. It all feels a bit hazy to me now... It ended so fast."

"It started so fast."

"Now that part I remember perfectly."

* * *

THROUGH ANOTHER PORTHOLE

Chie and Aoi watch.

"Looks like things are heating up nicely. I'd say it's safe to serve the vichyssoise."

"You ladle, I'll serve."

They start back toward the galley. It's tight, they try to pass one another and get momentarily stuck, their eyes lock, and then they squeeze past each other. Chie suddenly feel a bit hot as she notices the feeling of Aoi's breast onto hers. She takes a breath as she tries pulling herself together

"Yes, I'll ladle."

"Right. And I'll..."

"...serve."

"...Right."

* * *

THE DINING ROOM - SAME TIME

"So, you've done incredibly well. Your dream of owning your own motor company and a vineyard... it actually came true."

"Hey, how about you. You are always drawing on napkins and corners of newspapers and always helping out planning a wedding plan for your friends. Remember Haruka's wedding? Now you're this major designer and wedding planner... pretty impressive."

"Yeah, it's amazing. We both actually got where we wanted to go..."

"Yep. We did."

Aoi and Chie enter carrying two bowls of soup and places them in front of Shizuru and Natsuki.

"So, what do we do about the girls?"

"Well, I guess now that they've met, we can't very well keep them apart. I could keep them half the year and you could—"

"- Guys, they can't go to two schools every year."

Chie reminded them as she knew her patrons circumstances

"I agree."

"Okay, I could keep them for a whole year, and then you could—"

"- Zuru, this is why we..."

Natsuki stops and looks at Chie and Aoi

"Sorry. Ignore us. We're gone."

They quickly back out of the room.

"This is why we came up with the solution we have."

"Ara, really? I thought it was because we decided never to see each other again."

"Not we Zuru..."

"You know that part's become a bit hazy for me too over the years."

"You don't remember the day you packed?"

"Ara, no, that day I remember perfectly. Did I hurt you when I threw that suitcase? I've often wondered."

Natsuki rubbing the back of her neck

"Let's put it this way, I'll never pitch for the Yankees. So how come you never got married again? I always figured by now you'd be re-married with a new family..."

"Me? No... No, No... No..."

"That's a lot of no's..."

"That's because I realized a long time ago marriage wasn't for me..."

A beat of silence. Natsuki starts to eat her soup, but then stops.

"You know I was always felt alone when you left, so... About the day you packed... Why did you do it?"

"Natsuki, we were getting along so badly, we found out we each had tempers, we said foolish things... So I packed... Got on my first airplane and... You didn't come after me."

Dead silence.

"I didn't know I was supposed to."

"Well, it really doesn't matter now... Let's put on a good face for the kids, shall we and get this show on the road..."

"Okay. Yeah. You're right. Let's get the show on the road."

Shizuru starts her soup. Natsuki joins her, not a word passing between them.

* * *

THE PORTHOLE

Shizuka and Natsumi watch, crestfallen.

* * *

EXT. FOUR SEASONS HOTEL - FOLLOWING MORNING - INT. HOTEL LOBBY - FRONT DESK –

Shizuru signs her bill, turns to Reito who tips the Bellman.

"All set then. Where's Shizuka?"

"I just called, she's on her way down."

Natsuki, Mai and Nao join them. Everyone's spirits are low.

"Okay, so...uh... send Natsumi back to you over Christmas."

"And I'll see that Shizuka spends Easter with you."

The elevator opens and Natsumi and Shizuka step off, dressed identically in T-shirts and overalls. It's impossible to tell them apart.

* * *

Well that's all folk. Would SHizuru finally agree on marrying Tomoe? Will the twins be separated? Stay tune for the next chapter to find out. Oh and please review. Seeing review makes me work harder. ^^

See you all in the next chapter, if fate let us.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is another rushed chapter I have done. So the plot could be rush, lame and all. Most of the scenes are same as the movie, I really have some writer block there but its also I really like the scenes at the movie. T.T Wreck my mind to make it interesting, hope you all like it

Anyway here is the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime/Otome, Sunrise does and The Parent Trap belongs to Disney Channel

Well enjoy reading and review

* * *

**Chapter 9**

EXT. FOUR SEASONS HOTEL - FOLLOWING MORNING - INT. HOTEL LOBBY - FRONT DESK –

Shizuru signs her bill, turns to Reito who tips the Bellman.

"All set then. Where's Shizuka?"

"I just called; she's on her way down."

Natsuki, Mai and Nao join them. Everyone's spirits are low.

"Okay, so...uh... send Natsumi back to you over Christmas."

"And I'll see that Shizuka spends Easter with you."

The elevator opens and Natsumi and Shizuka step off, dressed identically in T-shirts and overalls. It's impossible to tell them apart.

"Ara, what are you two sweethearts up to now? Shizuka come over here we're going to be late for our flight"

"Okay, mama."

The twins replied simultaneously

"Girls, it's not funny. You are going to caused your mother late for the flight. Now Natsumi come over"

"Yes, papa"

The twins replied simultaneously again

Natsuki turned to Shizuka

"This one's Natsumi, I'm positive."

Natsumi grins at her

"I hope you're right, papa. You wouldn't want to send the wrong kid all the way back to Kyoto."

Natsuki looks to Shizuru, asking for help for she can't be sure but neither is Shizuru.

"Here's our proposition. We go back to papa's house, pack our stuff and the four of us leave on the camping trip."

"Ara! The four of us!"

"And when you bring us back, we'll tell you who's Natsumi and who's Shizuka."

"Or... You do as we say and I take one of you back with me to Kyoto whether you like or not."

* * *

AN AIRPLANE SOARING INTO A CLEAR BLUE SKY

* * *

EXT. NATSUKI'S HOUSE - FUUKA - THAT AFTERNOON

Four sleeping bags are tossed into the trunk of Natsuki's suburban. Natsuki throws in the final bag when Tomoe suddenly appear, wearing a tight suit and sunglasses looking very unhappy.

"What the fuck are you doing here, freak head? And how do you know my house address?"

Before Tomoe could answer Shizuru exits the house looking very Out of Africa, carrying a backpack.

"Ara, Tomoe what are you doing here?"

"Well Shizuru, what are you doing here? I thought you say you are going to return after you finish the dinner with that monkey?"

Shizuru was absolutely not pleased with Tomoe insulting her Natsuki but before she could reply Natsuki beat her to it.

"What's wrong with you freak head! I am not a monkey besides Shizuru was here because that was the deal we made with our daughters. The four of us go together to a camping trip. Is that okay. Or do we have to ask your permission for that you fucking freak head."

"Natsuki language please."

"Well, no, as a matter of fact, it isn't. I didn't realize why Shizuru must go on this little outing and to tell you the truth, I'm not so sure I am okay with it as she is my girlfriend and you are her ex-wife."

"Ara,I agree. The ex-wife in the next sleeping bag is a little weird..."

"Wha... Shizuru"

Natsuki was speechless on what Shizuru agreeing while Tomoe was grinning like a idiot

"Thank you. Shizuru. So will you come back with me to Kyoto"

"Well Tomoe, I can't. Just like what Natsuki have said this was a promise I made with my daughters and I don't plan to break it so I insist you come along with us, really."

Both Tomoe and Natsuki stops cold.

"Zuru..."

"Natsuki, I am sorry I messed-up up your entire weekend, but will you at least grant me this wish."

* * *

EXT. NATSUKI'S HOUSE - A FEW MINUTES LATER

Shizuka and Natsumi exit-with Mai and Nao. As the Kids climb into the car, they notice Shizuru and Tomoe come out of the house. Tomoe is now dressed in tight black work-out gear.

"Papa, what's Tomoe doing here?"

Natsuki getting behind the wheel groan at her daughter's question

"Your mother invited her."

The Girls look at each other, then to Mai and then to Nao, as Tomoe smiles and climbs into the front seat to make sure that Shizuru will not sit beside Natsuki

Shizuru climbs to the back and sit beside Natsumi. Mai waves at them

"Okay. Have fun everybody."

Natsumi whisper to Shizuru

"Mama, why do you invite that freak head?"

"I really think you two and Tomoe need time alone to get along."

"Mama! Come on, that's not the plan."

Both Shizuka and Natsumi pouted

"Honestly, we'll have much more fun with Tomoe. Trust me."

Tomoe feeling unwelcome, was having second thoughts about the trip as she tried to persuade Shizuru about cancelling the trip

"Look, Shizuru... We don't have to go... Trust me; I'm not exactly a big nature girl and so why don't we just head back."

"But this'll be your chance to really get to know the girls... If we were to get married, they will be half yours."

Both Shizuka and Natsumi cringed at having Tomoe as their stepmother while Natsuki catches Shizuru's eye that is shining mischievously. She winks and blows her a kiss. As the car pulls off, Mai turns to Nao.

"I would pay to see that woman climb a mountain."

"Haha... me too, Mai, me too."

* * *

A VISTA OF RUGGED TERRAIN

Natsumi and Shizuka are climbing a steep hill, wearing back-pack and baseball caps. They're followed by Tomoe, puffing and perspiring, dabbing sunscreen, on her nose as she tries to keep her balance. Natsuki brings up the rear with Shizuru beside her. Tomoe plops down on a rock, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm gonna kill my trainer... He says I'm in such great shape... I can't believe people actually do this for fun."

Tomoe whine as she rubs her sore legs

Shizuru notices Tomoe was tired call out

"Girls, Natsuki, hold on, we're stopping."

Natsumi who was ahead coming back towards them

"Again? Mama, at this rate, it'll take three days just to get up the mountain."

"Tomoe isn't used to the altitude... sweetie."

Behind Shizuru and Tomoe, Shizuka was slipping large rocks into Tomoe's Prada Backpack.

"Somebody hand me my Nike water bottle... I can't move."

Shizuka spots a small lizard, grabs it and places it on top of Tomoe's water bottle.

"Here you go, Tomoe."

Tomoe takes the bottle, lifts it to her mouth and finds herself eye-to-eye with the lizard. She screams, tossing the Nike bottle in the air, losing her balance and slipping off the rock.

"Tomoe, you okay?"

Shizuru asked looking concern while Natsuki snorted

Shizuka catching the Lizard

"This little guy was on her Nike bottle, I guess. He won't hurt you, Tomoe."

Shizuka holding the Lizard upside down by its tail near Tomoe's face

Tomoe screams again

"Get it away from me! I hate things that .crawl. It's disgusting... It's a lizard, it should be a belt. Ugh, how can you touch it? Put it down!"

"Okay."

Shizuka walks behind Tomoe and gently deposits the Lizard right on top of Tomoe's head.

"Why don't I and your mother takes the lead, you two help the freak head."

"Wait! Why Shizuru have to..."

"Ara, Tomoe you should rest for a while kay, we'll be going ahead. Girls be nice alright"

"Kay, mama"

The twins replied simultaneously as Natsuki and Shizuru move off. Tomoe rises; feeling frustrated still not knowing the Lizard sits on top of her head facing the girls

"Sure, you're going to help me... right over a cliff, you'll help me."

Natsumi whisper, to Shizuka

"Not a bad idea. See any cliffs?"

Tomoe groans as she now lifts her much heavier backpack.

"Need a hand?"

Shizuka ask innocently while her twin snickers. Tomoe pull away

"Not from you, thank you. Don't think I can't see right past those angelic faces. One more trick from you two and I promise I'll make your lives miserable from the day I say I do'. Got it?"

"Got it, Cruella."

Tomoe turns

"What'd you call me?"

"Nothing. Not a thing...Cruella."

Shizuka and Natsumi went ahead but then, Natsumi turns back

"Oh, Tomoe... I think there's something on your head..."

The Girls continue walking ahead. Tomoe reaches up and feels her hair... then her hand lands on the lizard. She screams a blood-curdling scream and the Lizard panics and runs down her face and right into her mouth. Tomoe's eyes bulge, she spits the lizard out, gagging and coughing. Natsuki, Shizuru and the Girls run back.

"Tomoe, are you okay? What happened?"

Bright red and in shock, Tomoe stomps her feet and points to Shizuka and Natsumi . We can almost see the smoke pouring out of her ears.

"What did we do, mama? We were right behind you."

* * *

EXT. TRAIL - A LITTLE LATER

Tomoe walks by herself, banging the buttons on her cell phone.

"Please work... Hello? Hello?"

Tomoe stops when she sees Shizuka and Natsumi bent over examining something on the ground. Tomoe sneaks up behind them and overhears:

"I didn't know they had mountain lions up here."

"Oh yeah, the place is crawling with them."

Natsumi notices Tomoe's presence behind them winks at Shizuka she continues

"An old Indian guide once showed me how to keep them away."

Natsumi picks up two sticks and hits them together while dancing a monkey dance

"Just do this and they'll never come near you."

The Girls pick up sticks and move off down the trail, clacking them together while dance the monkey dance. Tomoe stoops, picks up two sticks, clacks them together and follows while doing the same monkey dance.

* * *

A CRACKLING CAMP FIRE THAT NIGHT

Natsuki, Shizuru, the Girls and Tomoe sit around the campfire. Everyone eats trout, except Tomoe, who sits on a rock, wrapped in a blanket, swatting at mosquitoes and rubbing lotion on her arm. Then Natsumi speak

"You sure you don't want some trout, Mom? Is that okay, by the way? If we start calling you Mom, Tomoe?"

"I think your 'father' would prefer if you called me Tomoe and no thank you, I do not eat trout... for the thousandth time. I'll wait until breakfast. What are we having?"

Natsuki and the girls look at each other and smile slyly as they answer simultaneously

"Trout."

"We always live off the trail up here, its part of the experience but guess you wouldn't have understand about it right freak head."

Tomoe keep on swatting away the mosquitoes

"What's the other part, being eaten to death by mosquitoes?"

She swats at another mosquito, then looks at the lotion

"You'd think they actually liked this stuff."

" Ara, what is that you're using?"

Shizuru looks at the bottle, puts some on her hand, smell and taste it

"You're going to attract every mosquito on the mountain. This is sugar and water... Where did you get this stuff?"

Tomoe looks to the Girls, who busy themselves eating.

"That's it. I'm taking a large sleeping pill and going to bed."

She picks up her two sticks and whacks them together and dances the monkey dance as she moves off toward her tent.

"Tomoe, what are you doing?"

Shizuru ask while trying hard to contain her giggle where Natsuki and the twins was already laughing out loud

"I don't want the mountain lions to..."

Tomoe realizes she's been had when she hears the laughter

"-There are no mountain lions up here, are there?"

Shizuru shakes her head. Tomoe glares at the Girls, as the twins high five each other and Natsuki. Tomoe drops her sticks in the fire, walks to Shizuru and gives her a kiss goodnight, on her head, smiles at the Girls and Natsuki who was glaring at her and marches off to her tent.

"I'm telling you guys, way to go. That's my girls. You really had that freak head big Kuga time."

Natsuki laugh while ruffling her daughters' hairs.

"Natsuki do not encourage our daughters."

Even though, Shizuru was trying to be stern but her lip was twitching upwards. The night ended with all of them went to their own respective tent to sleep.

* * *

EXT. CAMPSITE - MIDNIGHT

Everything is quiet. An Owl hoots in the distance. The Girls sneak out of their tent and tiptoe over to Tomoe's tent.

* * *

INT. TOMOE'S TENT

The Girls step inside; see Tomoe fast asleep on her air mattress. They position themselves at Tomoe's head and feet and on the "count of three", lift her up on her mattress. It isn't easy. As they carry her out, Tomoe -moves her arm, brushing her hand across Natsumi's nose. Natsumi twitches her nose but keeps going.

The Girls step out of the tent carrying Tomoe on her mattress. The twins walk down a path to the lake-front, where they quietly drag the air mattress into the lake, nod to each other and push her off. Natsumi and Shizuka watching Tomoe drift away, smiling at their accomplishment while they wrung their hands over each others shoulders.

"Sweet dreams, Mommy Dearest."

* * *

EXT. LAKE - HIGH SHOT - DAWN

Tomoe is sound asleep on her back in the middle of the lake. A bird rests on-her nose. She flop an arm into the water.

Tomoe mumble in her sleep

"That feels so nice...Shizuru"

She gently moves her fingers in the water, then her eyes spring open. She looks straight up as the bird flaps its wings and flies across her face. Tomoe sits up, realizes she's in the middle of the lake. She screams again, her voice echoing off the mountains.

"YOU BRATS!"

Natsuki sticks her head out of her tent, half-asleep, spots Tomoe thrashing around, screaming, in the middle of the lake.

"What the fuck is that freak head doing in the lake?"

Natsumi and Shizuka peek out of their tent and see Tomoe splashing back to the shore in her soaking wet pyjamas. She storms past the campfire, kicks the coffee pot into the air and marches up to the twins but was intercept by Natsuki.

"What's going on?"

"Here's what's going on, monkey, the day I and Shizuru say I do is the day I ship those brats off to Artai. SO if you don't want that you better take them back to your place. Get the picture? It's me or them. I'm sure Shizuru will definitely pick..."

"Them."

An accented voice out

"Yes them... Wait...Excuse me?"

Natsuki snickers while Shizuru was already standing beside her spells out loud

"T-H-E-M. Get the picture?"

* * *

EXT. NATSUKI'S HOUSE - AT SUNSET

Nao sits on a rocker on the front porch, painting her finger nails when she hears Natsuki, Shizuru and the Girls pull up. She rises to greet them.

"Hey guys, back so soon? Did you have fun?"

"Not exactly."

"We've been punished through the end of the century."

"Starting now. Go."

"SO, where's that freak head mutt?"

"We played a couple of harmless tricks on her and she kinda freaked out a little."

Shizuka answer looking bashful

"A little?"

"We broke up."

Shizuru explain to Nao

"Oh, jeez ... This must be suck huh."

"Yeah..."

"We're sorry mama... really."

"Yeah, will you forgive us?"

"Girls up to your room! I would like to speak privately with your mother here."

The twins sulk and went upstairs. While Nao went into the kitchen. When they're gone, Natsuki smiles

"I am sorry Zuru, for what happen between you and Tomoe"

"Well it is my entire fault. If I hadn't suggested she go..."

"- Tricked her would be more like it. Like mother, like daughters... I say."

"You got me there Suki. I'm really sorry, I use you."

"You know, I gotta remember to thank our daughters one day."

"You're relieved?"

"I think I am. I'm also starving... Hey Nao, where's Mai?"

Natsuki quickly change the topic as she does not want to talk about the reason she was relieve

"She and Reito went off on a picnic around noon... yesterday."

"Who would've thought my Nanny and your Butler... So, listen, how 'bout I whip us up something to eat?"

"You know how to cook now? Its not mayonnaise sandwich is it?"

"Of course, I know how to cook. I can make pasta... and pasta... and..."

"Pasta sounds good."

* * *

UPSTAIRS HALLWAY - A FEW MINUTES LATER

Natsuki, now fresh and clean from taking a bath and wearing fresh clothes, passes the Girl's room. Inside, we see Natsumi and Shizuka in pyjamas, getting into bed.

"Wow! You look so nice and dashing, where are you going."

Natsuki shutting their door

"Good night, Ladies!"

* * *

INT. KITCHEN - MOMENTS LATER

Shizuru sets the table as Natsuki enters.

"Smells good in here."

"Really? I'm just boiling water for the tea"

"Oh. Then it must be you..."

Natsuki say charmingly and takes out some wine glasses

"So what are you in the mood for, red or white?"

"I think red."

"Follow me..."

* * *

INT. STONE STAIRWELL

Shizuru was lead to Natsuki's private wine cellar. A cavernous space lit by beautiful lanterns. The walls are lined with bottles of wine... ladders lean against the walls, library style.

"This is where I keep my private stash. Did you know I also collect wine?"

"Ara really? And here I thought my Natsuki just like to collect lingerie"

"Mou, Shizuru you are teasing me again. I'm a woman of limited interests."

Shizuru laughs. Natsuki leads her into a small cosy room, pulls a bottle from a rack.

"Here's a 1921 Burgundy... They say the rain that year made this the best Burgundy ever harvested... Oh wait; you'll appreciate this one..."

Natsuki shows her another bottle as Shizuru reads the label

"Vi Day, 1946... Incredible."

"Yeah, I love that..."

Natsuki shows her another bottle

"The same wine my parents served at their wedding... a 152 Bordeaux. I think I was conceived off this baby."

"What's this-one?"

Shizuru ask as she reads the label of another bottle

"Where Dreams Have No End... 1983."

"That one actually took me years to track down."

"Ara, why, where's it from?"

"It's the wine we drank at our wedding. I now have every bottle ever made."

Shizuru was completely thrown by Natsuki's confession

"You do?"

"I do."

"Can we open one?"

"You're the only one I'd drink it with."

Natsuki pulls a bottle from the shelf, dusts it off. She looks at Shizuru and sees her red eyes are teary.

"Y...you okay?"

"Just got a little dust in my eye..."

"I can offer you a clean sleeve to..."

Shizuru pulling back from the offer

"No, no, I'm fine, now. Really. All better."

"You don't always have to be so brave, you know."

"Oh, but I do, actually..."

Just then, they hear the cellar door opening above them and footsteps as well as Mai's voice

"Anybody home?"

Natsuki hesitates, looks to Shizuru, who shrugs.

"Yeah... We're on our way up..."

Natsuki and Shizuru climb the stairs and enter the kitchen where they are greeted by Reito and Mai. Reito wears shades and a Laker baseball cap.

"Ara, welcome back... How was the picnic?"

"Who knew the man wanted to eat in Hokkaido? We drove eight hours to have a picnic in a city with no parks. But what a town! I saw mountains, beaches, I saw Arika Yumemiya, the superstar from the N.A.E group. Not to mention I found out I have the same hand size as Nina Wang and the same shoe size as Erstin Ho."

Mai squeal and talk excitedly

"The woman is a lot to handle... but a lot of fun. Not to mention we found some good babes. I met this one call Fumi, she was a beauty if have to say so myself and Mai found one named Mikoto, she was really cute. By the way, how was the camping trip? Aren't you back early? Are we interrupting anything? We are aren't we? Let's go, Mai."

"No, no, you're not interrupting anything. Are you hungry? In the mood for some pasta?"

Natsuki looks at Shizuru, wishing she hadn't invited them to stay.

"You don't mind? We haven't eaten since Hearst Castle."

"No, no, it's fine."

Natsuki grumble

"I'll set the table for two more..."

As Mai and Reito join in them, Natsuki slips the bottle of-wine into a cabinet and closes the door.

* * *

EXT. NATSUKI'S HOUSE – NEXT MORNING

A row of suitcases lined up in front of Natsuki's house. Shizuru comes down the front steps and joins Shizuka and Reito, who are dressed and ready to go.

"Okay, then, I guesses that's that. We're really off this time."

Natsuki, Natsumi, Mai, Nao and Dean sadly watch as a Cab Driver loads the baggage into the trunk. The Girls hug and promise to see each other over Thanksgiving. Mai, Nao and Reito hug and promise to see each other over Christmas where they will go out to dig some chicks...well mostly for Nao since they already have their own target.

Then Natsuki and Shizuru hug in a distant way and let go very quickly.

"Take care of yourself, Zuru."

"You too, Suki."

The trunk is closed and Shizuru hugs Natsumi hard... Natsuki hugs Shizuka. Shizuru, Shizuka and Reito wave, then duck into the cab. As the taxi pulls off, Mai, Nao, Natsumi and Dean all look up to Natsuki. She turns away...

* * *

EXT. KYOTO - DAY

A Taxi, rounds a corner and pulls up in front of Shizuru's town house.

* * *

INT. FUJINO TOWN HOUSE - MOMENTS LATER

Shizuru and Shizuka enter their house, dropping their bags by the front door.

"Hi ... We're home"

They don't hear anything so Shizuka calls out

"Grandfather?"

"I'll check his study."

Shizuru enters the study, and sure enough, there he is, sitting behind the desk, hidden behind The Financial Times.

"Hey papa..."

The paper comes down and Shizuru sees Natsumi sitting behind the desk.

"Hi, Mama. Did you know the Concorde gets you here in half the time?"

Shizuru was stunned seeing her other daughter here

"Yeah, I've heard that..."

Shizuka arrives in the door behind Shizuru shocked to see Natsumi.

"What are you doing here?"

"It took us around thirty seconds after you left to realize we didn't want to lose you two again."

"Ara, we?"

Natsuki appears from the doorway behind Natsumi

"We. I made the mistake of not coming after you once, Zuru and I wasn't going to do it again... no matter how brave you are."

Shizuru looks across the study at Natsuki, her eyes once again filling up, a smile on her face.

"Natsuki, thank you."

They stand frozen, their eyes locked on each other.

"Pssst..."

Shizuka signals for Natsumi to join her in the hall.

* * *

EXT. STUDY - SECONDS LATER

Natsumi rushes up to Shizuka.

"We did it! We did it!"

The twins hug each other

"It's unbelievable."

"OhmyGod, you guys are gonna love living in Fuuka..."

"What do you mean ... Fuuka? You two are going to love living in Kyoto..."

"Kyoto?"

* * *

BACK TO SHIZURU AND NATSUKI- SAME TIME

Both Shizuru and Natsuki hug each other tightly and then they kiss a gentle yet passionate kiss

"I love you Zuru"

"I love you too, Suki"

They kiss each other again, happy that they were finally completed again.

* * *

Okay guys, next will be the final chapter. I know this chapter is short and not very original but i hope you guys like it. Anyway i will see you in the next chapter.

Oh and don't forget to review. ^^


End file.
